


Hesaplaşma Günleri Bizi Bekliyor

by Philosophical_Army



Series: Ya Böyle Olsaydı... [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, And people have to deal with them, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War Team Iron Man, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Team Cap is full of shit, Temporary Character Death, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Türkçe | Turkish, What-If, actions have consequences, and sometimes those consequences are death, author is bitter and salty, because this is about consequences, not team Cap friendly, steve gets punched in the face, türkçe çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophical_Army/pseuds/Philosophical_Army
Summary: Steve Rogers her zaman doğru olduğunu düşündüğü şeyi yaptı. Ne yazık ki, bir şeyin doğru olduğuna inanmak, doğru olmasıyla aynı şey değil. Bazen yanılırsın. Bazen de eylemlerinin sonuçlarına katlanmak zorunda kalırsın.Ya da, Kaptan Amerika ve ekibi verdikleri kötü kararalar için ödüllendirilmek yerine cezalandırılsalardı ne olurdu? Verilen kötü kararların sonuçları üzerine yapılan bir çalışma.Eğer tagler net değilse, bu Team Cap dostu bir hikâye değildir. Beğenmiyorsanız okumayın. :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 



**1.**

Steve ardı ardına gelen öksürüklerin arasında nefes almaya çalıştı. Yanında ise annesi öksürük atağının en kötüsü geçene kadar sırtını sıvazladı ve yumuşak bir tonla yatıştırıcı sözler söyledi kısık bir ses ile. Kadın yatakta yatan oğluna yorgun bir gülümsemeyle baktı ve karşılığında gergin bir gülümseme aldı.

“Stevie, bunu durdurman gerek.” dedi, yorgunluk sesini renklendirdi.

“Anne, benim suçum değildi -”

“Yeter.” dedi annesi, elini kaldırıp konuşmaya çalışan oğlunun sözünü yarıda keserek. “İnsanlarla dövüşmeye devam edemezsin, Steve. Yapamazsın bunu. ”

“Ama onlar zorbalar anne. Ne yapmam gerekiyor? Sadece kazanmalarına izin mi vereyim?” Steve'in gözleri zayıf vücudunun kalıcı etkileri ve istediği şeyleri yapamamanın hayal kırıklığıyla doldu.

“Peki, söyler misin bana, bu nasıl,” dedi kadın yüksek bir sesle, oğlunun hala öksürmeye devam eden halini göstererek. “kazanmak? Tatlım, ne kadar çaresiz hissettiğini anlıyorum, ama bunu yapmaya devam edemezsin. Bir gün kendini ya ciddi bir şekilde yaralayacaksın ya da öldüreceksin. Hastaneye başka bir gezi yapamayız, Stevie, olduğu gibi zar zor dayanıyoruz. Lütfen, sadece… Anlamaya çalış. ”

Anlamıyordu. Neden bunu yapmayı bırakmasını gerektiğini anlamıyordu. Annesi de onun neden kendisi için ayağa kalkması gerektiğini, onlara (kendisine de) onlar kadar iyi olduğunu ve bu zayıf bedenin bunu engelleyemeyeceğini gösterme isteğini, anlıyor gibi gözükmüyordu. Buna izin vermeyecekti. Yine de başını salladı, çünkü annesini üzmek istemedi.

Bir sonraki kavgaya girdiğinde (birkaç gün sonra), beceriksizce sırt üstü düştü ve kırılgan kaburgalarının ikisini kırdıktan sonra kavga sona erdi. Annesi tedavi masraflarını karşılayabilmek adına tüm birikimlerini kullandı ve onunla ilgilenmek için evde kalıp birkaç gün işi kaçırdığında patronu onu işten kovdu ve kirayı karşılayamadıkları için evlerinden kovuldular. Sokakta yemek yemeye yetecek kadar dilenip para toplarken annesi ona acı ve çaresizlik içinde bakmaya devam etti.

“Neden sadece beni dinleyemiyorsun, Stevie?”

 

**2.**

Orduya katılmak ve ülkesi için savaşmak, Steve'in istediği tek şeydi. Annesinin, babasının savaşta cesurca nasıl savaştığı (ve nasıl öldüğü) hakkında anlattığı hikâyeleri dinlerken hiç tanıyamadığı babası gibi olmanın hayalini kuruyordu.

Bu yüzden, bütün coşku, inanç ve ülkesine hizmet etme arzusu ile askerlik şubesine gitti.

**Reddedildi.**

Elindeki kâğıda dehşet içinde baktı, bir kısmı bunun olmasını bekliyordu,  Bucky ona bunun olacağını söylemişti, ancak Steve yine de ummuştu ve şimdi bu umut yok olmuştu. Reddedildi.

“Yeterince güçlü değilsin.” demişti memur ona. “Güçlü insanlara ihtiyacımız var.”

Steve ağlamak istiyordu ama bu bir zayıflık belirtisiydi ve o zayıf değildi,  zihnen ve inanç olarak zayıf değildi ve önemli olanda bunlar değil miydi zaten?

Birkaç gün boyunca reddedilmeyi içine sindirdikten sonra tekrar denemeye karar verdi. Belki başka bir askerlik şubesinde şansı yaver giderdi. Her yerde askerliğe çağıran posterler asılıydı, ülkenin savaşçılara ihtiyacı vardı, elbette birisi ona bir şans verirdi.

Bekleme odasında elinde kâğıtlarla beklerken içeri girip çıkanları izliyordu. İri ve güçlü adamlar ofise girip kâğıtlarının üzerinde yeşil bir pulla çıkıyorlardı. Çıkanlardan biri Steve'in zayıf ve ufak vücudunu baştan aşağı süzdükten sonra sırıttı. “Sanırım savaşa gidemeyecekse, ha ufaklık?”

Steve bunun üzerine aniden sinirlendi. Ayağa kalkıp adama bir yumruk atmak istedi lakin adam o daha ayağa kalkamadan oradan uzaklaştı. Steve'in yeterince iyi olmadığını ima etmeye nasıl cüret ederdi? Güçlüydü! Güçlü ve iyiydi - annesi her zaman ona böyle söylemişti. Omuzlarını dikleştirdikten sonra ofise girdi.

Başvuru formunda yalan söyledi. Teknik olarak bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu, ama denemek zorundaydı bunu, herkese (kendisine) herkes kadar iyi olduğunu ispatlamak istiyordu.

Yine reddedildi.

Üçüncü kez denediğinde yakalandı. Onu gören doktor kibar biriydi, ancak girmeye çalışmak için formlarda yalan söylerse başını belaya sokacağı konusunda onu uyardı.

“Yardım edebileceğin başka yollar da olduğundan eminim.” Dedi ve Steve yumruklarını sıktı. Babasının oğluydu o, yeterince güçlü olmalıydı. Buna mecburdu. Fabrika da çalışmayacaktı, o bundan daha iyiydi.

Dördüncü defa denediğinde tekrardan yakalandı ve para cezası ödemek zorunda kaldı.

“Askerlik için nitelikli değilsin.” Dedi polis memuru. “Etrafındaki insanları sadece tehlikeye sokarsın. Bunu tekrar denersen hapse girersin.”

Steve dişlerini sıkarak polis merkezinden ayrıldı. Bucky şimdi kim bilir nerede savaşıyordu. Steve’in ona katılmak için bir yol bulması gerekiyordu.

Beşinci kez başvurmak için New Jersey'e gitti.

Polis memurunda dediği gibi, sonu hapiste bitti.

 

 **3**.

Steve, USO turundan nefret ediyordu. Cidden. Yaptığı her şeyden sonra, kendisinin layık olduğunu kanıtlamak için çektiği tüm acılardan sonra, sirkte bir maymun gibi dans ettiriliyordu. Adil değildi bu. Bütün bunları orduya girmek için yapmıştı, bir şov kızı gibi dans etmek için değil.

Bu yüzden Bucky’nin biriminin ele geçirildiğini duyduğu anda, onu kurtarması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bucky her zaman ne olursa olsun onun yanında bulunmuştu. Artık bir şey yapabilecek kadar güçlüyken, arkadaşını terk etmeyecekti.

Phillips gitmesine izin vermeyi reddettiğinde, kendisine yardım etmesi için Howard ve Peggy'yi ikna etti. O Kaptan Amerika’ydı, bir askerdi, sirk maymunu değil. Serumu en başta ona vermelerinin amacı bu değil miydi zaten? Artık aptal politikacılar tarafından zorbalığa uğramaya tahammülü yoktu.

Birliğin tutulduğu tesisteki savaş, hayatının en heyecan verici deneyimiydi ve en başından da bildiği gibi muzaffer olarak çıktı. O, Bucky ve diğer tüm askerler kampa gülerek ve şarkı söyleyerek geri döndüler. Bu savaşı kazandıkları ve özgür oldukları için mutluydular.

Yarbay Phillips ve silahlı birkaç memur girişte onları karşıladı ve Steve’den dizlerinin üzerine çöküp teslim olmasını istediler.

"Neden? Bakın, tüm bu insanları kurtardım.” dedi.

“Bunu yapma iznin yoktu. Bu ordu, senin kişisel oyun alanın değil. Uyulması gereken kurallar var ve eğer bunu yapamıyorsan, o zaman ordu için iyi değilsin.”

“Ama bana serum verildi. Kullanmazsam bunun verilmesinin anlamı ne?” dedi Steve, memurlar ona yaklaşacakmış gibi hareket ettiklerinde birkaç adım geriye gitti.

“Sırf serumun sana verilmiş olması, ne istersen yapabileceğin anlamına gelmiyor. Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama serumu sana vermek açıkça bir hataydı. ”

Steve bunu duyduğu anda beyninden vurulmuşa döndü. Hayır, bu bir hata değildi. O iyi bir adamdı, bu yüzden seçilmişti. Çünkü o buna layıktı.

“Üst düzey bir memura itaatsizlik etmek ve birliği izinsiz terk etmekten dolayı tutuklusun.”

“Ama ben iyi bir şey yaptım. Şuna bakın!” dedi tekrardan ve etrafında toplanmış olan askerleri işaret etti çaresizce.

“Önemli değil. Açık bir şekilde emirleri uygulayamadığını ve eylemlerinin hiçbir sonucu olmadığını düşündüğünü gösterdin. Benim kendi yerini bilen ve ordunun hiyerarşisine saygı duyan bir askere ihtiyacım var, herkesten üstün olduğunu düşünen zayıf bir halkaya değil.” Bunu söyledikten sonra memurlara döndü. “Götürün onu."

Steve onu götüren memurlarla savaşamayacak kadar şaşkındı. Bu olamazdı. Doğru şeyi yapmıştı, Bucky'i ve tüm birimini kurtarmıştı. O iyi bir adamdı. Yaşadığı onca eziyetten sonra böyle bitemezdi.

Ama böyle bitmişti işte.

**4 _._** _(Bu, 3 numaraya benzer bir şekilde başlıyor, ancak farklı bir sonu var. Hangi sorunu çözeceğime karar veremedim, bu yüzden ikisini de yazmaya karar verdim.)_

Steve, USO turundan nefret ediyordu. Cidden. Yaptığı her şeyden sonra, kendisinin layık olduğunu kanıtlamak için çektiği tüm acılardan sonra, sirkte bir maymun gibi dans ettiriliyordu. Adil değildi bu. Bütün bunları orduya girmek için yapmıştı, bir şov kızı gibi dans etmek için değil.

Bu yüzden Bucky’nin biriminin ele geçirildiğini duyduğu anda, onu kurtarması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bucky her zaman ne olursa olsun onun yanında bulunmuştu. Artık bir şey yapabilecek kadar güçlüyken, arkadaşını terk etmeyecekti.

Phillips gitmesine izin vermeyi reddettiğinde, kendisine yardım etmesi için Howard ve Peggy'yi ikna etti. O Kaptan Amerika’ydı, bir askerdi, sirk maymunu değil. Serumu en başta ona vermelerinin amacı bu değil miydi zaten? Artık aptal politikacılar tarafından zorbalığa uğramaya tahammülü yoktu.

Birliğin tutulduğu tesisteki savaş, hayatının en heyecan verici deneyimiydi ve en başından da bildiği gibi muzaffer olarak çıktı. O, Bucky ve diğer tüm askerler kampa gülerek ve şarkı söyleyerek geri döndüler. Bu savaşı kazandıkları ve özgür oldukları için mutluydular.

Yarbay Phillips ve silahlı birkaç memur girişte onları karşıladı ve Steve’den dizlerinin üzerine çöküp teslim olmasını istediler.

"Neden? Bakın, tüm bu insanları kurtardım.” dedi.

“Evet, senin bu aptallığın yüzünden Howard Stark öldü. Ajan Carter’da muhtemelen yakında onunla aynı kaderi paylaşacak. ”

Steve bunu duyunca aniden benzi soldu. "Ne? Bu mümkün değil!"

“Düşman bölgesine girdiklerinde ne olacağını düşünüyorsun, salak herif?! Uçakları düşürüldü!” Phillips’in yüzü öfkeden neredeyse mosmordu. “Onu uzaklaştırın.” dedi memurlara sesindeki iğrenmeyi saklama zahmetine bile girmeden.

Diğerleri - kurtardıkları - bu haberi duyduktan sonra şok olmuş gibiydiler. Bucky dehşet içinde ona baktı. “Steve, ne yaptın sen?”

Steve kelepçelenip bir araca yönlendirildiğinden dolayı hiçbir şey söyleyemedi.

Hapishane hücresinden savaşın ne kadar kötü gittiğini duydu. Howard Stark'ın, parasının ve silahlarının kaybı şu ana kadarki müttefiklerin en kötü yenilgilerinden biri olarak görülüyordu.


	2. Chapter 2

**5.**

Steve gözlerini, yanında başında oturan Sam’in sert yüz ifadesine açtı.

“Sorun ne?” diye sordu, aklı hemen Bucky’ye kayarak. O bulunmuş muydu? Yaralanmış mıydı yoksa?

“Bu…” Sam içini çekti. “Üzgünüm dostum ama… Başımız büyük belada.”

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Kazandık, Hydra'yı açığa vurduk, planlarını durdurduk. ”

Tam bu sırada içeriye takım elbiseli birkaç adam girdi, tüm dikkatlerini ona vermiş gibiydiler. Liderleri olduğunu düşündüğü biri öne çıkarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Bay Rogers, size eylemlerinizle ilgili kongre oturumuna kadar eşlik edeceğimizi söylemek için buradayız.” Adam bundan başka şeylerde söylemek istiyormuş gibiydi. “Doktorlar sizi hastaneden salar salmaz. Bu yüzden lütfen hiçbir yere gitmeyin. ”

“Anlamıyorum. Niye? Neler oluyor?"

“İnsanlar öldü, Bay Rogers, olan bu. İnsanlar öldü ve sizin kendinizi açıklamanız gerekiyor. ”

Steve kaşlarını çattı, ne olduğunu hala anlamamıştı, ama yine de başını salladı.

Ertesi gün Steve, Sam ve Nat, panele ne olduğunu ve yaptıklarını neden yapmak zorunda olduklarını anlatmak için saatler harcadılar. Steve her şeyin bundan ibaret olacağını ve sonunda evlerine gidebileceklerini düşünmüştü ama onun düşündüğü gibi olmadı. Duruşma sonunda panelin sözcüsü ayağa kalktı ve sertçe onlara baktı.

“Kötü düşünülmüş davranışlarınızla sayısız hayatı tehlikeye attınız. Çoktan kimlikleri tehlikeye girdiği için, bir sürü SHIELD ajanının ve ailelerinin evlerinde öldürüldüğüyle ilgili raporlar aldık. Hiç şüphesiz bu sonraki günlerde artmaya devam edecek.” Steve yutkundu. Bunun olmaması gerekiyordu, sadece Hydra'yı ifşa etmek istemişlerdi. Duruşma sözcüsü devam etti. “Üstelik buna Washington DC’de meydana gelen mal ve can kaybını dâhil etmiyoruz bile.”

“Ama insanları kurtarmaya çalışıyorduk!” diye bağırdı Steve, bunun nereye gittiği konusunda gerilmeye başlamıştı.

“Olabilir, ama bunu insanların hayatlarını tehlikeye atarak ve büyük miktarda maddi zarara mal olacak dikkatsiz bir şekilde yaptınız. Planlarınızdan hiç kimseye haber vermediniz ve bu nedenle kalıntılar ile başa çıkmak ve toplumu korumak için önlem almak için hazırlık yapmak için zaman olmadı.”

“Kime güvenebileceğimizi bilmiyordum! Herkes Hydra olabilirdi! ”

Anlamıyorlar mıydı? Başka seçeneği yoktu.

"Evet, bu doğru. Ama dikkatsiz davranışlarınla sadece Hydra'yı değil, diğer masum insanları da tehlikeye attın. Bilgiyi filtrelemeden yüklemeniz, iyiden çok zarara neden oldu.” Devam etmeden önce duruşma sözcüsü bir an için onlara dikti gözlerini. “Ayrıca, yaptığınız gibi hareket etme yetkiniz yoktu. Yetkinizi oldukça aştınız ve bunu göz ardı edemeyiz. Sizinle ne yapacağımıza karar verene kadar gözaltında kalacaksınız. ”

“Siz…  Siz bunu yapamazsın!”

“Zaten ince bir çizgide yürüyorsunuz, Bay Rogers.” Steve ilk defa duruşmada kimsenin kendisine askeri unvanı ile hitap etmediğini fark etti. “Sabrımı zaten sahip olduğunuzdan daha fazla zorlamayın.” Gözleri yanında duran arkadaşlarına kaydı bir an için. Sam başını eğmiş, hafifçe titriyordu, Natasha’nın ise yüzünde tek bir ifade bile yoktu. “İzinsiz ayrılmaya çalışırsanız, tutuklanacaksınız ve yaptıklarınızın sonuçları daha da şiddetli olacak.” Muhafızlara işaret etti. “Götürün onları.”

Steve şaşkınlıkla uyuşmuş bir halde muhafızların onu yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Bu şekilde bitmemeliydi. Dünyayı kurtarmıştı…

Değil mi?

 

**6.**

Yenilmezler Sokovia’dan, Loki’nin asasını nihayet ele geçirdikten sonra geri dönmüştü. Steve bu şeyin mümkün olan en kısa sürede Asgard'a gideceği için gayet memnundu

Clint, Natasha eşliğinde sağlık bölümüne giderken, Thor biraz yiyecek bulacağını söyleyerek mutfağa gitmişti (Her savaştan sonra acıkıyordu). Tony ise yüzünde mutlu bir sırıtma ile asayı bulunduğu çantadan çıkarıp çoktan incelemeye başlamıştı bile.

“Pekâlâ, Brucie, uğraşacak bir asamız var!” dedi heyecanla Tony ve yanından geçerken Bruce’un omzuna dostça bir yumruk attı. “Manyak müthiş olacak!”

“Diline dikkat et.” dedi Steve kaşlarını çatıp Tony’ye bakarak. Bu adam bir saniye bile argo kelime kullanmadan konuşamaz mıydı?

Bunu duyduğu anda Tony’nin yüzündeki sırıtma solarak yerini düz bir çizgiye bıraktı. Utanç duydu belki, diye düşündü Steve ama daha birkaç saniye bile geçmeden Tony başını kaldırarak yüzünde sert bir ifadeyle gözlerini Steve’e çevirdi.

“Ne var biliyor musun? Hayır. Kötü bir kelime kullandığım için beni azarlayamazsın. Ben çocuk değilim ve burası da anaokulu değil. Ben lanet olası bir yetişkinim ve kendi evimde nasıl istersem öyle konuşurum.”

Steve bunu duyduğu anda hayretle dondu kaldı. Bir müttefik arayışı içinde yüzünü Bruce'a çevirdi ama adam başını olumsuzca iki yana salladı.

“O haklı Steve. Öyle demek istemediğini biliyorum ama söylediğin kulağa inanılmaz derecede azarlar gibi geliyor. Tony'nin dediği gibi, burada herkes birer yetişkiniz, kendimizi sansürlemeye gerek yok.”

Tony yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Bruce’a baktı ve hemen koluna girerek onu laboratuara doğru çekiştirmeye başladı. “Sonra görüşürüz, Steve.”

Steve orada öğretmenleri tarafından azarlanmış ufak bir çocuk gibi kalakaldı.

(Yazar Notu: Her şey düşünüldüğünde bu pekte büyük bir şey sayılmaz ama yine filmi izlerken beni rahatsız etti. Belki Steve bunu bir şaka olarak söylemiştir ama genel tutumu göz önüne alındığında, beni biraz kızdırdı.)

[Çevirmen Notu: Filmde böyle bir kısım yok arkadaşlar, biliyorum ama yazar bunu zaten ileriki bölümde düzeltiyor.]

 

**7.**

Steve çok mutluydu. Sonunda olmuştu işte! Sonunda Bucky'i bulmuştu.

Tüm dünyada işe yaramaz ipuçlarını takip etmek (ve bazen insanları bilgi almak için dövmek) çok zamanlarını almıştı ama artık bu arama sona ermişti. Bucky'i bulmuştu. En iyi arkadaşı geri gelmişti.

Şey, Bucky o kadarda iyi değildi aslında ve New York’a onlarla dönmesi için çok fazla dil dökmeleri gerekmişti. Bucky oraya dönmeyi istemiyordu, insanları tehlikeye atmaktan endişeleniyordu. Bunun üzerine Steve tekrar tekrar olan hiçbir şeyin onun hatası olmadığını ve artık Hydra'dan uzak olduğunu açıklamak zorunda kalmıştı. Steve, Hydra'nın tekrar ellerini Bucky'ye sürmesine izin vermeyecekti. Asla.

Bucky'nin endişelenmesi oldukça anlaşılabilir bir durumdu, lakin endişelenmesi için bir neden yoktu. Artık her şey tekrar iyi olacaktı. Üstelik eğer Bucky yardıma ihtiyaç duyduğunu düşünürse Steve bunu ona sağlamaya hazırdı ve biliyordu ki çok zaman geçmeden o da Yenilmezlere katılıp Steve’in yanında savaşacaktı. Tıpkı eski zamanlardaki gibi.

Karargâha geldiklerinde herkes Quinjet’ten sırayla inmeye başladılar. Steve Bucky’nin koluna girmiş bir şekilde onu binaya götürürken Sam ve Natasha’da onların arkasından geliyorlardı. Binaya girdikten sonra Bucky’ye kalacağı odayı gösterdiler; Steve’in hemen yanında.

“Bu kim?” diye sordu Vision, diplerindeki duvardan bir hayalet gibi çıkarak herkesi yerlerinde zıplattı ve ortam aniden gerginleşti. Bucky çoktan kendini bir duvara yaslamış, bir çıkış yolu armaya bile başlamıştı.

Steve, Bucky’in omzuna koruyucu bir el koyduktan sonra kaşlarını çatarak Vision’a baktı.

“Kahretsin, Vision. Kapıyı kullan, tamam mı? ”

Vision bir kaşını kaldırarak ona bakmaya devam etti. "Özür dilerim. Konuğumuz olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bu kim?"

“Bu Bucky, o benim arkadaşım. Burada bizimle birlikte kalacak ve sonunda da bir Yenilmez olacak.” Gözlerini yüzünde gergin bir ifade olan Bucky’ye çevirdi. “Öyle değil mi, Bucky? Yolun sonuna kadar.” Bucky’nin gerginliğinin hafifletmek umuduyla yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Ama gülümsemesi hiçbir işe yaramadı.

“Anladım.” dedi Vizyon. “Yeni üyeler aldığımızdan haberdar değildim.”

“Seni şimdi haberdar ediyorum.” dedi Steve sabırsızca. “Hadi, Bucky, seni yerleştirelim.”

Bundan sonraki birkaç gün boyunca Steve, Bucky’nin yanından neredeyse hiç ayrılmadan ona geleceğe dair ellerinde olan her şeyi gösterdi. Bucky fazla bir şey söylemiyordu ama bu Steve’i caydırmıyordu. Olan her şeyden sonra Bucky'nin normale dönmesi zaman alacaktı ama Steve yine de arkadaşının yanında olacağına söz vermişti.

Bucky'in gelmesinden bir hafta sonra Tony karargâha geldi. Artık nadiren buraya geldiği için onu beklemiyorlardı ve gelişi hiçte hoş bir sürpriz olmamıştı.

“Tony, seni görmek ne güzel.” dedi Steve biraz gergince. Tony'yi Bucky'nin bir metre yakınında bile istemiyordu. "Neden buradasın?"

“Bir misafirimiz olduğunu duydum?” dedi Tony, Bucky’ye şöyle bir bakarak.

Vision ona söylemiş olmalı, diye düşündü Steve. Diğerlerinin Tony ile konuşması pek olası değildi.

“Evet, Steve’in arkadaşı Bucky.” Sam, Bucky’i işaret etti. “Zavallı adam çok şey yaşamış.” Steve bir kez daha Sam’e için minnettardı.

“Hmm...” dedi Tony, daha sonra o sahte basın gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirerek Bucky’ye bir baş selamı verdi. “Tamam, güzel, benim yapacak işlerim var. Hepinizle daha sonra görüşürüm.”

Tony odadan çıktıktan sonra Steve biraz rahatladı.

“O kimdi?”

“Bu Tony.” Steve, Tony'nin burada bulunmasıyla meşgul olduğundan dolayı Bucky'yi cevaplayan Sam'di.

"Ve o..?"

“Bilmiyor musun? Tony Stark. Demir Adam."

“Stark?” Bucky Steve'e baktı. “Howard’ın çocuğu mu?”

Steve başını salladı. “O… Howard kadar iyi değil.”

Bunu duyduktan sonra Bucky’nin benzi atmıştı. “Peki, neden burada?”

“Şey, o binanın sahibi ve teknik olarak istediği kadar gelip gider.” dedi Sam omuzlarını silkerek. “Ama genelde pek gelmez.”

“Binanın sahibi mi?” Bucky onu tekrarladı. “Steve, beni buraya getireceğini söyledin mi?”

"Hayır neden?"

“Ne demek istiyorsun, neden? Belki de beni burada istemiyor! ”

“Seni neden burada istemesin ki?” diye sordu Sam şaşkınlıkla.

“Çünkü ailesini öldürdüm.”

Bucky bunu söyledikten sonra aralarına ağır bir sessizlik çöktü. “Sen değildin, Bucky, bunu biliyorsun.” dedi Steve birkaç saniye sonra.

“Bekle, bekle. Sen bunu biliyor muydun Steve?”

Steve çaresizce Sam ve Bucky'e bakarak onların bunu anlamalarını umdu. “Bucky’nin hatası değildi, Hydra idi. Her neyse, çok uzun zaman önceydi, bunu şimdi ortaya çıkarmanın hiçbir nedeni yok.”

"Bekleyin bekleyin. Yani Tony bilmiyor mu? Kimse bilmiyor mu? Sen ne zamandır bunu biliyorsun? Tanrım, Steve, ne zamandan beri biliyorsun?” Sam'in gözleri korku içinde genişledi.

Steve başını salladı. “Önemli değil. Bak, ona hiçbir şey söylemeyelim...”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun, Steve?!” Sam birkaç adım geriye giderek ondan uzaklaştı. “Ne zamandır biliyorsun?

"Sam…"

"Ne kadar?!"

“O sığınakta Zola ile karşı karşıya geldiğimizden beri. O -"

"Ne?! Bunca zamandır Tony’nin kaynaklarını Bucky’i aramak için kullanıyorduk, sen… Buna inanamıyorum. Kahretsin, onun karışmasını bu yüzden istemedin. Senin derdin ne be?!” diye bağırdı Sam, her zamanki sakin halini kaybederek.

"Sam…"

“Beni aramak için Tony’nin parasını kullandığını mı söylüyorsun Steve? Bunca zamandır ona yalan söylerken yine de beni buraya, onun evine getirdin öyle mi? İsa aşkına, Steve. ”

“Yalan söylemiyordum…”

“Yalan söylememen bir şeyi değiştirmez, Steve! Tanrım, sana inanamıyorum.” Sam tiksinmiş ve sinirli görünüyordu. O anda Steve durumun kontrolünü kaybettiğini fark etti.

"Bak…"

"Yok, hayır. Yeterince duydum. Bir saniye daha burada kalamam.”

Bucky ayrılmak kapıya doğru yöneldi ve olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Tony, Vision ve Natasha kapının önünde durmuş, onlara bakıyordu. Çok fazla şey duydukları yüzlerinden okunuyordu.

“Tony.” Dedi Steve, kendini adamla Bucky arasına koyarak. Bucky ise onu hiçte nazik sayılmayacak bir şekilde kenara iterek Tony’ye hitap etmeye başladı.

"Üzgünüm. Tanrım, çok üzgünüm. Hatırlamıyordum… Şu ana kadar gerçekten hatırlamıyordum… Şimdiye kadar asla… Hatırlasaydım asla buraya gelmezdim. Çok üzgünüm."

“Kes şunu, Bucky, senin hatan değildi.”

“Kapa çeneni Steve! Bana bunun benim suçum olmadığını söylemeyi kes. Benim için karar vermeyi bırak. Bana ne yapacağımı, ne düşüneceğim, ne isteyeceğimi söylemeyi kes. Lanet olsun, sadece dur artık. ”

Steve ne yapacağını bilemeyerek olduğu yerde kaldı. Sam ondan başını sallayarak uzaklaştı ve Tony ile diğerlerinin yanında durmaya gitti. “Yemin ederim bilmiyordum Tony. Hiç bir fikrim yoktu."

“Nat ...” Steve anlayabilecek tek kişiyi denedi.

Fakat Natasha kafasını olumsuzca salladı. “Ona söyleyeceğini düşünmüştüm.” Hala orada donmuş bir vaziyette duran Tony’ye çevirdi yüzünü. “Bende biliyordum ama Steve'in sana söylediğini sanıyordum. Üzgünüm."

“Biliyordun ve hala Bucky'i bulmak için Tony'nin kaynaklarını kullanmanın uygun olduğunu mu düşündün?” diye sordu Sam, duyduklarına inanamayan bir ifadeyle. “Siz insanların nesi var?”

Kimse bir süre hiçbir şey söylemedi. Steve gittikçe daha da fazla tedirginleşiyordu. Bucky’in omzuna bir el koymaya çalıştı ama arkadaşı saldırgan denebilecek bir hırlama ile geri çekti kendini.

“Teslim oluyorum.” dedi Bucky yavaşça ellerini kaldırarak.

“Hayır!” diye bağırdı Steve. “Hayır, yapamazsınız. Bucky…” Bucky'e ulaşmak için öne doğru adım attı ancak Vision yoluna kesti.

“Yerinde kal, Kaptan.” Bucky'e, ardından Tony'ye baktı. “Teslim olmanı kabul ediyoruz. Çavuş Wilson, lütfen biz yetkililere ulaşana kadar Bay Barnes'ı odasına kadar eşlik eder misiniz? ”

“Hayır!” Steve Vision’a doğru atıldı ancak, Vision onu hemen yere serdi.

“Kes şunu!” diye bağırdı Bucky, Steve'in daha önce hiç duymadığı bir öfkeyle. “Yeter, Steve. Bu benim kararım ve doğru olan bu. Benimle buraya getirmek için dil dökmene asla izin vermemeliydim. Bu şimdi bitiyor. Yapamam… Böyle yaşayamam. ”

“Ama sen değildin.” dedi Steve, sesinde fark edilen bir çaresizlikle. Bucky'i geri almak için çok uğraşmıştı...

“Benim yapmam veya yapmamam önemli değil, Steve. Burada dikkate alınması gereken başka insanlar var. Sadece senin istediğinle ilgili değil bu konu. Hatta seninle alakalı bile değil. ”

“Eşyalarını al ve evimden siktir git, Rogers. Eğer otuz dakika içinde gitmediysen lanet kıçını patlatacağım.” Tony sakin görünüyordu, ama kenetlenmişi yumrukları farklı bir hikâye anlatıyordu. Gözleri öfkeyle ve acıyla parlıyordu. Steve bunu görüyordu ama algılayamıyordu. Bunun olduğuna inanamıyordu. Bunca şeyden sonra…

“Bucky...” Bucky odadan kaybolmadan önce tekrar denedi. “Yolun sonuna kadar, hatırladın mı?”

Arkadaşının gözünde yaş vardı. “Steve, bu yolun sonu. Üzgünüm."

Oda da yalnız kaldığı anda Steve yere çöktü. Bu şekilde bitmemeliydi.


	3. Chapter 3

**8.**

_(JackSparrow789 tarafından önerildiği gibi, başka bir Team Cap üyesinin sonuçlarla yüzleşme vakti.)_

Kapı zili çaldığında, Sam duştan çıkmış ve üstünü giyinmeyi yeni bitirmişti. Aceleyle ayakkabılarını giyerek, kimlerin zili çaldığını öğrenmek için kapıyı açtı.

Kapı da Hava Kuvvetleri üniformalı üç adam vardı ve üniformalarındaki işaretlerden birinin Binbaşı diğer ikisinin de Yüzbaşı olduğu belliydi.

“Çavuş Sam Wilson?” diye sordu Binbaşı.

"Evet, o benim. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim size?"

“Lütfen bizimle gelin. Cevaplamanızı istediğimiz bazı sorularımız var.”

“Hmm, tamam, elbette. Ne hakkında peki?"

“Falcon uçuş teçhizatın çalınmasıyla ilgili.”

Çalınması mı? Evet, Sam teknik olarak teçhizatı çaldığını biliyordu ama… Dünya tehlikedeydi.

Washington DC’deki Hellicarrierlarla ilgili olay üzerinden tam dört gün geçmişti. Sam, bazı soruları cevaplamak için Natasha'nın bugün panele ifade vermeye gideceğini biliyordu. Natasha ona (ve Kaptan'a) yüzlerini göstermeyip, olan her şeyden biraz uzak kalmalarını söylemişti. Steve ile kısaca konuştuktan sonra adam kalacak bir şey istemişti ve Sam’de bunu sağlamıştı. Arkadaşının Hydra’nın kontrolünden çıktığını söylemiş, yardıma ihtiyacı olursa arayacağına söz vermişti. Sam şu anda bunun iyi bir fikir olacağından çokta emin değildi ama adama ihtiyacı olursa Kaptan için orada olacaktı. (Kaptan Amerika'nın yardımına ihtiyaç duyduğunu düşünmesi hâlâ onu heyecanlandırıyordu.)

Binbaşı Sam'in dışarı çıkması için ufak bir baş hareketi yaptı.

“Bekleyin, cüzdanımı ve telefonumu alayım.”

İki Yüzbaşıda onunla birlikte içeri girdi ve biri eşyalarını toplarken Sam'i bir şahin gibi izlemeye devam ederken diğeri daha içerilere gitti.

“Hey, nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Binbaşı Larson!” Adam bağırdı ve anında Sam, hasarlı Falcon uçuş teçhizatının yatak odasında olduğunu hatırladı. Hay içine…

Bunu açıklamak için gerçekten bir yol yoktu, bu yüzden Larson onu kelepçelediğinde Sam itiraz etmedi. “ABD Hava Kuvvetleri'nin çalınan mallarını bulundurmaktan dolayı tutuklusunuz.”

Sorgulanmak için yakındaki bir hava üssüne götürüldü. Sorgu odası korkutucuydu ve Sam'in gerginliğini kontrol altında tutmak için kendi kendine, Kaptan Amerika'ya dünyayı kurtarmasında yardım ettiğini hatırlatmak zorunda kaldı.

“Falcon teçhizatına nasıl sahip oldunuz, Çavuş Wilson?”

“Şey… Pekâlâ, Hydra hakkındaki haberleri gördüğünüzden eminim.” Sakin kalmak için kullandığı tüm çabalara rağmen, Sam terlemeye başladı.

"Evet. Senin Falcon uçuş teçhizatını kullanırkenki görüntülerini gördük. Bunun için yetkilendirilmemiştin. ”

“Evet, biliyorum ama… Acil bir durumdu, anlıyorsunuzdur. Kaptan Amerika'nın benim yardımıma ihtiyacı vardı. ”

“Siz emeklisiniz, Çavuş. ‘Dünyayı kurtarmak’ sizin işiniz değil.” Larson’un sesindeki tırnak işaretlerini anlamak hiçte zor değildi. “Ulusal güvenlik tehdidi hakkında bilginiz varsa, bunu uygun komuta zincirini izleyerek uygun makamlara, Hava Kuvvetleri'ni veya başka bir ajanstaki birini bilgilendirmek sizin görevinizdi. Bunun yerine, Hava Kuvvetleri mülkünü çalarak tehdidin üstesinden gelme işini kendinize görev edindiniz.”

Böyle söyleyince kulağa kötü geliyor, diye düşündü Sam.

Lanet olsun. Ne yapmıştı o?

Ne söyleyebilirdi ki? Söyledikleri her şeyden suçluydu ve ‘Çünkü Kaptan Amerika'nın bana ihtiyacı vardı’ ya da ‘Yenilmez olmak istediğim için’ bahane olarak görülmeyecekti. Lanet olsun. Ciddi ciddi boka batmıştı değil mi? Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirdi?

Her şeyi itiraf etti. Yapacak başka ne vardı ki sonuçta? Kaptan onun adına müdahale etmeye çalıştı ama fazla bir yardımı olmadı. Sam, Hava Kuvvetlerinden onursuz terhis edildi ve 3 yıl hapis cezasına çarptırıldı. Hücresinde otururken, Sam Kaptan’a olan hayranlığına kapılmak yerine olan şeyleri derince düşünmesi gerektiğini fark etti.

**9.**

“Hangi filmi izledin?”

Uzaylı istilası hakkındaki toplantıyı yeni bitirmişlerdi. Steve yorgundu ama dünyayı kurtardıkları için mutluydu. Bu iyi hissettiriyordu. Gelecekte uyandığından beridir ilk kez, ayaklarının altında sağlam bir zemine sahip olduğunu, nefes alabildiğini bildiği gibi biliyordu. Hala Kaptan Amerika'ydı ve dünyanın ona ihtiyacı vardı.

Natasha ve Clint bir köşede sessizce konuşuyorlardı. Doktor Banner hala yorgun görünüyordu ve Thor ortalıkta gözükmüyordu, muhtemelen Loki'yi kontrol ediyordu. Tony Stark - Howard’ın çocuğu - Steve’in sandalyesinin yanında duruyordu.

“Ne?” diye sordu Steve ayağa kalkarak. Diğer insanlardan daha uzun boyluydu, bu da kendisini daha iyi hissettiriyordu.

“Daha önce bu filmi çok gördüm demiştin. Kim olduğumu bilmene karar vermene neden olan film neydi?” Sesi düz ve sakindi ama Steve'in rahatsız edici bulduğu şey gözlerindeki o yoğunluktu. Geriye doğru küçük bir adım attı.

“Bak, her şey bitti -”

“Hayır, hayır, bilmek istiyorum.” Stark onun cümlesini keserek sesini hafifçe yükseltti. Doktor Banner’da şimdi onları izliyordu.

“Parti, Senato duruşması.” dedi Steve sinirle. O korkak değildi. Stark hakkında biraz yanılmış olabilirdi ama bu onun karşında dikilmeyeceği anlamına da gelmiyordu.

"Anladım. Yani izlediğin 30 dakikalık film benim hakkımda ki her şeyi bildiğine karar vermene yetti, öyle mi? ”

“Saygısız ve umursamazdın. İnsanları tehlikeye attın ve - ”

Sözü yine yarıda kesildi. “Demek beni, hakkında hiçbir bilgin olmayan birkaç adet klip izleyerek yargılayabileceğini düşünüyorsun. Tamam. Bunu sana anlayabilmen için basit kelimelerle anlatayım öyleyse. Parti. Evet, tamam, bu aptalcaydı ama ölüyordum ve gerçekten doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. Ağır metal zehirlenmesi oldukça sevimsiz bir şey.” Banner şaşkınlıkla nefesini tutarak ona baktı ve birkaç saniye sonra endişeyle ağzını açtı. Stark gülümsedi ve elini boş ver dercesine salladı. “İyiyim, hepsi halledildi.” Tekrar Steve'e döndü. “Senato duruşması. Demir Adam zırhı benim fikri mülkiyetimdir ve onu ordunun ellerinden uzak tutmayı isteme hakkım var. Saygısızlığa gelince… İnsanların eşyalarımı çalmaya çalıştıklarını, üstüne üstlük işin için arkadaşlarımı sürüklenmeye çalıştıkları zamanlardan hiçte haz almıyorum. Bunun saygısızlık olduğunu düşünmek istersen…” Omuz silkti. “Açıkçası, hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğin insanlar hakkında saçmalamayı daha kötü buluyorum ama bu sadece benim fikrim.”

Kimse bir şey demedi. Clint ve Natasha da şimdi onların tarafına bakıyordu.

“Öyleyse, Kaptan, şimdi bana benden nasıl daha iyi olduğunu tekrar açıkla.”

Steve çenesini öfkeyle sıktı ve hiçbir şey demedi.

“İyi, bunu çözdüğümüze çok sevindim.” Stark, Banner'a hitap etmek için kafasını adama doğru çevirdi. “Kuleye gelip laboratuarda oynamak ister misin, Brucie?”

Banner hafifçe gülümsedi. “Evet, kulağa çok hoş geliyor.” Daha sonra Steve'e geri döndü. “Bu arada Tony laboratuarda beni rahatsız etmiyordu. Öyle olsa bile, ona kendim söyleyebilirdim. Ben çocuk değilim.”

İki adamda kimseye bir şey söylemeden oradan ayrıldı. Steve kendini tekrardan küçük ve çaresiz hissetti. Bu duygudan nefret ediyordu.

**10.**

“Ne zaman biri savaş başlamadan önce savaşı kazanmaya çalışsa insanlar ölüyor. Her zaman.” Steve kızgın ve yorgundu. Hayal kırıklığı içinde çıplak elleriyle tuttuğu kütüğü ikiye ayırdı.

Tony bir ona bir de yerdeki ikiye ayrılmış kütüğe baktıktan sonra sırtını dikleştirip konuşmaya başladı.

“Tamam, her şeyden önce, bu hayatımda duyduğum en büyük saçmalık. Başlamadan önce bir savaş kazanmaya çalışmak, daha önce hiç duymamış olduğunu varsayıyorum, önleyici tedbirler olarak adlandırılır. İnsanların sorunları önceden tahmin edip, işler arap saçına dönmeden önce sorunlarla ilgilenilmesine denir. Bu yıllardır uygulanıyor, eğer öyle olmasaydı dünyaya kaos hâkim olurdu. Dikkatinizden kaçtıysa, birkaç yıl önce dünyayı yok etmeye çalışan devasa bir uzaylı filosuyla karşı karşıya kaldık ve onu önlememizde lanet olası bir mucizeydi. Üstelik bu son da değildi, inan bana. Portalın diğer tarafındaydım, orada ne olduğunu gördüm ve eğer bu sorunla şimdi başa çıkmak için planlar yapmazsak, bir dahaki sefere yok olacağız. Eğer bir avuç insanın onları durdurabileceğini düşünüyorsan, bu kuşku uyandırıcı bir şekilde hayal dünyasında yaşıyorsun demektir. Evet, Ultron işe yaramadı ama kahrolası gezegeni gökten düşen uzaylılardan korumamız gerekiyor. Yine. Ama sanırım sen bu konuda bir şey yapmak için insanların ölmesini bekliyorsun.

“İkincisi, az önceki güç gösterin ‘Bir kütüğü çıplak ellerimle ikiye ayırabiliyorum, ne kadar güçlü olduğuma bak’.” dedi alaycı bir sesle. “Siktir git! Thor neredeyse boynumu kırarken orada nasıl hiçbir şey yapmadan durduğunu unutmadım. Senin bu ‘Senden daha iyiyim’ tavırlarından da bıktım usandım artık. Sen ve bu sözde takımdaki tek bir kişi bile beni bir kere daha tehdit etmeye çalışırsanız buna pişman olursunuz. Anladın mı beni?”

Steve dişlerini sıktı.

“Kayda geçmesi için tekrar söylüyorum. İlk seferinde dikkatini vermemiş gibisin ama Ultron'u ben aktive etmedim. Nasıl oldu bilmiyorum ama ben değildim. Bilgisayarları tanıyorum ve ne yaptığımı, neyin mümkün olup olmadığını da biliyorum. O yüzden benimle ilgisi olmayan şeyler yüzünden beni suçlamayı bırak.”

Bunları söyledikten sonra Tony arkasını dönüp eve doğru yürümeye başladı. Steve ise azarlanmış ufak bir çocuk gibi orada kalakaldı.

**11.**

Yeni… Kişi ya da her neyse… Thor'a çekicini verdi ve herkes ne olduğunu anlamayarak olanları izlemeye devam etti.

“Pekâlâ, millet.” dedi Steve ipleri tekrardan eline alarak. “Yapacak işlerimiz var, öyleyse gidelim.”

Diğerlerinin gidip üstlerini değiştirmelerini bekledi ama kimse olduğu yerden kıpırdamamıştı bile.

“Millet?” Steve tekrar denedi.

“Hayatta olmaz.” dedi Tony. Eliyle yaptığı küçük bir jest ile zırhın geri kalanı etrafına kilitlendi. “Oradaki Cinayet İkizleri bir hücreden başka bir yere gitmiyor.” Elindeki iticiyi çalıştırıp ellerini savunma pozisyonuna getirmiş olan Wanda’ya doğrulttu.

Steve Wanda yanına geçti ve onu sakinleştirmek adına kolunu güven verici bir şekilde tuttu. “Bize yardım etmek için buradalar -”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun sen?” Tony bir santim bile hareket etmemişti ve itici hala Wanda’ya doğrultmuştu. “Daha dün bizi öldürmeye çalıştılar! Bunu unuttun mu yoksa? O kaltak kafalarımızla oynadı!”

Bruce, Wanda'ya bakarak, Tony'ye yanına geldi yavaşça. “Onlarla hiçbir yere gitmiyorum.”

Steve durumu tekrar kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. Kahretsin, bunun için zamanları yoktu. “Bak, hata yaptılar ama bize Seul’de yardımcı oldular. Şimdi bizim tarafımızdalar.”

"Gerçekten mi? Neden daha 24 saat önce hepimizi öldürmeye and içmiş kişilere güvenelim? Üstelik bu kişiler çapraz ateş arasında kalanları umursamayan kişilerse?” Tony diğerlerine baktı. “Hey, Clint, zihin kontrolünden hoşlanmadığını sanıyordum. Yanındaki o cadıya güveniyor musun?”

Clint, Tony'nin Bruce'la durduğu yere geldi ve sadağın bir ok çekerek Wanda’ya doğrulttu. “Bu konuda ineklerleyim, Kaptan. Onlara güvenmiyorum ve senin neden güvendiğini de bilmiyorum. Onlar Hydra, hatırladın mı?

“Biz Hydra değiliz!” dedi Wanda.

“Oh tabi canım, yanlışlıkla gizli üslerine girmişsinizdir ve deneyler için gönüllü olmaya, insanları da sadece eğlencesine öldürmeye karar vermişsinizdir.” dedi Tony, maskesinin ön paneli hala açıktı ve yüzündeki küçümseme ifadesinde açıkça görülüyordu.

“Seni öldürmeye çalışıyorduk, seni katil!” Wanda bağırdığı anda o kırmızı sis tekrardan ellerinin etrafında toplanmaya başladı. “Ailemizi öldürdün, evimizi, yaşamlarımızı mahvettin. Ölmeyi hak ediyorsun!” Wanda sinirle Tony’ye koşmaya başladı ancak yeni kişi bir anda kollarını onun etrafına sararak, kızın ellerindeki kırmızı sis geçene kadar hatta ondan sonra da onu sıkıca tutmaya devam etti.

“Saldırınızı durduracaksınız, Bayan Maximoff. Zaten yeterince zarar verdiniz. ” Sesi tıpkı Jarvis gibiydi, garip.

“Ne halttan bahsediyorsun sen, seni deli? Ben kimseyi öldürmedim. Seni tanımıyorum bile. ”

Wanda hala yeni adamın kollarından kurtulmak için mücadele ediyor, vahşice hırıldıyor ve etkisizce vücudunu büküyordu. Steve onun için üzülüyordu, çaresiz olmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu gayet iyi bilirdi.

Soruyu cevaplayan kız kardeşine Steve’in anlayamadığı bir ifadeyle bakan Pietro olmuştu. “10 yaşındayken evimize bir bomba düştü ve ailemizi öldürdü. Wanda ve ben kurtarma gelene kadar üç gün boyunca molozların altında hapis kaldık.” Yüce İsa, diye düşündü Steve. Zavallı çocuklar. “Füzelerden biri darbe almadı. Ne zaman patlayacağını ve ne zaman bizi öldüreceğini merak ettik. Yan tarafında Stark yazıyordu.” Yüce İsa, diye düşündü Steve tekrardan. Bu korkunç bir şeydi. Gözlerini Tony'ye çevirdi ve şimdi ne söyleyeceğini merak etti.

“Evet, bu korkunç bir şey ve bunu yaşamak zorunda kaldığınız için üzgünüm ama bu benim suçum değil. Benim şirketimin yaptığı ve kim bilir kimin kullandığı silahın aileni öldürmesiyle benim öldürmem aynı şey değil. Eğer cidden böyle düşünüyorsanız açıkça yardıma ihtiyacınız var demektir.”

Steve gözlerini Tony’ye inanamazlıkla çevirdi. Silahlarının verdiği zarara nasıl bu kadar saygısız olabilirdi?

“Sen bir katilsin! Bir canavar! Asayı almana izin vermek yerine şansım varken seni öldürmeliydim!” Wanda tekrar Tony'ye gitmeye çalıştı ama kırmızı adam gitmesine izin vermedi.

“Tamam, yeterince duydum.” Tony başını salladı ve Wanda’yı tutan… Kırmızı adam onun alnına dokundu ve kız onun kollarında bayıldı. “Ve sen,” diyerek Pietro'ya baktı. “Sen de onun kadar suçlusun. Onun yüzünden dünyayı tahrip etmeye çalışan katil bir robot var.”

Pietro başını indirdi. "Üzgünüm. Amacımız bu değildi… Bunu istemedik biz.”

“Oh, doğru, sadece kişisel trajedinizle ilgisi olmayan bir adamı öldürmek istediniz.” Banner tısladı ve gözleri yeşil olarak parladı. “Şimdi Johannesburg'da ebeveynlerini sizin yüzünüzden kaybeden çocuklar var.”

“Teslim ol yoksa seni kendimiz kelepçeleriz.” Tony ne kadar ciddi olduğunu kanıtlamak adına diğer elindeki iticiyi de çalıştırıp Pietro’ya doğrulttu. Clint hazırda bir ok bekletiyordu ve Thor da çekicini sımsıkı tutuyordu. Hepsi kızgın görünüyordu.

Pietro ellerini kaldırdı. "Teslim oluyorum. Lütfen kız kardeşime zarar vermeyin. O… o iyi değil. ”

“Ah canım, içim acıdı.” Tony çocuğun oturması için yeri işaret etti. “Bize Ultron’un planları hakkında bildiğiniz her şeyi anlat.”

Pietro konuşurken, Steve sadece orada durdu, ne yapacağından emin değildi. Daha önce hiç kimse onu dinlememezlik etmemişti ve diğerlerinin ikizlere bir şans verme eğiliminde olmadıkları da oldukça açıktı. Steve'i oldukça rahatsız ediyordu ancak nedenini onlara açıkça ifade edemediği belliydi. Acı çekmişlerdi ve sonunda da doğru olanı yapmaya karar vermişlerdi. Bu biraz saygıyı hak ettikleri anlamına gelmez miydi?

Pietro onlara bildiklerini anlattıktan sonra Maria Hill ikizleri gözaltına almaya geldi. “Onu ilaç etkisi altında tutun ve izole edin.” dedi Tony. “O çılgın ve tehlikeli. Daha fazla insanın kafalarını karıştırmasını istemiyorum.” Hill anladığını gösteren bir baş hareketiyle bilinçsiz olan Wanda’yı ve elleriyle ayakları bağlanmış olan Pietro’yu götürmeye gelmiş olan güvenlik görevlileriyle oradan ayrıldı. Steve gösterilen muameleye ne kadar itiraz etse de kimse onu dinlemedi ve herkes tekrardan işe geri döndü.

Tony, Bruce ve Thor Ultron'la nasıl baş edecekleriyle ilgili planlarını yaparken, Clint’de Natasha ile eski kanallarından bazılarıyla ya da her neyse onunla iletişim kurmaya çalıştı. Herkes sanki Steve orada yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.

“Tamam, millet, hadi giyinmeye gidin. Kurtarılacak bir dünyamız var.” dedi Tony ayağa kalktıktan sonra.

"Bekle. Bunu yapamazsın - ”

“Kapa çeneni Steve. Beni neredeyse orada ki küçük Bayan Hayalperest’in bir sözüyle öldürdüğünü unutmadım. Söyleyeceğin hiçbir şey umurumda değil. ”

Steve kaşlarını çattı. “Ben öyle bir şey yapmadım -”

Banner onun sözünü kesti. “Kalkanını ona fırlattın. Zırh tam zamanında aktif edilmemiş olsaydı, Tony muhtemelen şimdiye ölmüş olurdu.” İkizler gittikten sonra normale dönen gözleri tekrardan yeşil olarak parladı. “Hulk’u kendi küçük intikamı için masum insanların üzerine salan bir kadının sözlerine güvendin. Senin yargına güvenmemiz gerektiği oldukça açık.”

Clint başını salladı. “Evet, Kaptan, bu kötüydü. Gerçekten kötü."

“Ve Thor?" dedi Tony, tanrıya dönerek. “Eğer ellerini bir daha bana sürersen seni mahvederim, beni anladın mı?”

Thor rahatsızlıkla yerinde kıpırdandı. “Özür dilerim arkadaşım. Anın sıcaklığında kendimi kaybettim. Bazen ne kadar kırılgan olduğunuzu unutuyorum.”

“Bu bir bahane değil. Bu bildiğin düz saldırıydı. Bir problemin var? Uygar insanlar gibi konuşacaksın. Sizin paspasınız olmaktan bıktım.” Konuşmasını bitirdikten sonra Steve’e döndü. “Ve sen, Kaptan,” Adını tükürdü, “Senin ‘ben senden kutsalım’ saçmalıklarından usandım. Bu işte sen de varsın çünkü herkese ihtiyacımız var. Bu iş bittikten sonra, eğer hepimiz hala hayattaysak, herkes lanet olası yetişkinler gibi oturacak ve ekip kurma ve uygun davranışı oluşturan şeyler hakkında uzun bir konuşma yapacağız. Çünkü açıkçası, bu noktada, bu bir takım değil, tam bir felaket.”

Steve, diğerleri hazırlanmaya başladıklarında kendini yine ufak ve çaresiz hissediyordu.

Bu şekilde olmaması gerekiyordu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notlar:
> 
> Merhaba millet. Başlamadan önce birkaç not:
> 
> Öncelikle, açıklığa kavuşturmak istediğim bir şey var: Steve'in Tony'ye kulede saygısızlık yaptığı kısım 6 (Bölüm 2) 'deki sahne uydurma. Açılış sahnesinde asayı aldıklarında “diline dikkat et.” dediğini hatırlıyorum ve filmdeki başka bir sahnede ortaya çıktığından eminim, o yüzden bu noktayı ele almak için o küçük senaryoyu yarattım. Steve, kahrolası bir * savaşın * ortasında "diline dikkat et" diye seslenirse, bunun bir alışkanlık olduğunu varsayarım.

 

  1. (ldskfjl isteği)



Steve ve Bucky üsse sessizce girdikleri anda etrafta Kış Askerlerine ve sahte doktora dair bir iz aradılar. Bir süre sonra içerisinde balık akvaryumuna benzer yapıların olduğu bir odaya girdiler. Steve dikkatli bir şekilde en yakınındakine yaklaşıp içerisinde ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştı. Görünüşe göre içeride uyuyan bir adam vardı.

"Şuna da bakın hele. Kimler varmış burada? ”

Ses her yerden aynı anda geliyordu. Steve sesin kaynağını bulma amacıyla etrafa bakınmaya başladı. Bucky koluna dokunarak duvardan konuşan adamı gösterdi usulca.

"Neredesin? Göster kendini!” diye bağırdı Steve bir yandan da konuşan adamı arıyordu.

“Bay Stark nerede?” diye sordu doktor. “Onun geleceğini umuyordum.”

Steve bunun üzerine kalkanını daha sıkı tuttu ama onu atmak için hiçbir hedef yoktu. “Kendini göster ve yüzleş bizimle korkak!”

“Sana aptal gibi mi görünüyorum Kaptan? Size karşı savaşma şansımın olmadığının farkındayım. ”

“O zaman ne istiyorsun? Bunu neden yaptın? Bütün o insanları öldürmek niçin? ”

“Yenilmezleri yani sizi, ailemi mahvettiğiniz, yok ettiğiniz gibi yok etmek istedim.  Ama maalesef sadece biz bize olacağız gibi gözüküyor. Çok yazık. Sanırım seni bir defa yok etmekle yetinmek zorunda kalacağım. Bu pekte tatmin edici olacak gibi gözükmüyor ama ne yapalım, ihtiyaçlar önce gelir. ”

“Bundan kurtulmayacaksın. Seni yeneceğiz.” dedi Steve, içindeki tüm inancı sesine vurarak.

“Ah, Kaptan. Çok yanılıyorsun.” Bundan sonra Steve'in anlamadığı bir dilde bir şeyler söylemeye başladı.

Bucky olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde geriye doğru giderken elleriyle kulaklarını kapattı. "Hayır! Hayır! Kes şunu!” diye bağırdı ama ses daha da yükseldi.

“Bucky! Bucky, tamam. Beni dinle! Buradayım, her şey yoluna girecek. Sana zarar vermesine izin vermeyeceğim. ”

“Kendin için daha çok endişelenmelisin, Kaptan.” Doktor iki kelime daha söyledikten sonra Bucky normale döndü ve gözleri boşluğa bakmaya başladı.

“Bucky! Bucky!”

Doktor, garip bir dilde başka bir şey daha söyledi ve Steve bir şey yapma şansı yakalayamadan, Bucky onu bulundukları odanın öbür tarafına fırlattı.

“Bucky, lütfen… Bunu yapmak istemiyorsun.” Cevap yoktu. Bucky üzerine doğru gelmeye devam etti, tekmeler atıyordu ve Steve’in zar zor kaçabildiği yumruklar savuruyordu. “Seninle savaşmayacağım. Lütfen!” Bunu tekrar etmek onu Helicarrier'e geri götürmüştü, tuzağa düşmüş ve arkadaşına yardım edebilmek uzak o haline. Şu anda ise sadece arkadaşının bundan kurtulabilmesini ummaktan başka bir şansı yoktu.

Arkasından gelen hareketleri duyduğunda ne kadar zaman geçtiğinden habersizdi. Vücudu, aldığı birçok darbeden dolayı ağrıyordu, hareket edecek hali bile kalmamıştı lakin Bucky hala aynı güçte saldırmaya devam ediyordu. Steve her ne kadar bunu yapmayı istemese de eğer dövüşmezse öleceğini fark etti. Tam ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığı sırada kafasına atılan bir tekmeyle tekrardan yeri boyladı. Orada duran iki kişi daha vardı, ikisi de aynı boş suratı olan adamlardı. Lanet olsun. Diğer Kış Askerleri.

Steve çaresizce onlardan kaçmaya çalıştı ama üç kişinin (iki erkek ve bir kadın) çıkış yolunu kapadıklarını fark etti. Bucky ile kavgası sırasında kalkanını kaybetmişti şimdi sadece kendisi ve savaştı 5 (Bucky ile altı) Kış Askeri vardı. Ne kadar kendini diğerlerine karşı korumaya çalıştıysa da kısa sürede onu yere sermişlerdi. Böyle bitmemesi gerekiyordu.

“Biliyor musun, Kış Askerlerini serbest bırakmayacaktım.” Sahte doktoru sesi yankılandı içinde bulunduğu sessizliğin içerisinde. “Fakat Demir Adam gelmediği içi, sahte tehdidi gerçeğe dönüştürme fikri oldukça mantıklı geldi bana. Şimdi de sen bunun senin hatan olduğunu bilerek öleceksin. Elveda, Kaptan. Umarım cehennemde çürürsün.”

Steve, boynuna dolanan metal parmakların onu bir bez bebek gibi kaldırıp önce gittikçe kaybolan adım seslerini duyma fırsatı oldu.

“Bucky…” diye mırıldanmayı başardı Steve boğazının ezilmesine rağmen. "Lütfen…"

Bucky’nin gözleri bir an için hafifçe seğirdi ve Steve’in boğazını bıraktı. Steve nefes nefese yere düştü ama çok geçmeden başka bir Kış Askeri arkasından geçip kafasını kollarının arasına aldı. Boynu kırılmadan önce gördüğü son şey Bucky’in korku dolu gözleriydi.

(AN: Filmler her zaman gerçek dünya mantığını görmezden geldiğinden, Steve'in Kış Askerinin birkaç dakika içinde mikrodalgada fırlatarak buzları çözülebileceği fikrini varsayalım ve bu yüzden hemen ele alınması gereken önemli bir tehdit olduğu kabul edelim. Bence mantıklı.)

 

**13.**

(VeraNera isteği)

Bruce, Tony'nin söylediklerine dikkat etmeye çalıştı cidden ama çok yorgundu. Uzun bir uçuş olmuştu ve sadece birkaç saat boyunca yatağında uzanıp uyumayı istiyordu. Tony'ye sonra konuşabileceklerini söylemeliydi.

Gözlükleri kucağına düştüğünde uyandı ve Tony'nin ona baktığını fark etti.

“Dinliyor musun?” diye sordu Tony.

“Tabi tabi. Biz… Uhm biz şeydeydik...” Kahretsin, dikkat etmesi gerekiyordu buna.

“Sen ciddi ciddi kestiriyor muydun?”

“Ben dalmışım...” Kahretsin.

“Film nerede koptu?”

“Ah…” Tony neden bahsediyordu? “İsviçre'de asansördeydik.” Bruce sadece bir anlığına uyuyakaldığını umuyordu.

“Yani hepsini kaçırdın?” Tony’nin sesinde Bruce’u pişmanlığa iten o kırgınlık tonu o kadar belliydi ki...

Derin bir iç çekip, rol yapmaya çalıştı. "Özür dilerim. Ben o tür bir doktor değilim ki. Yani terapist değilim, bu işi hiç bilmem.”

"Yani?"

“Bende yok…”

"Ne? Zamanın mı?” Sesindeki o kırgınlık artık besbelliydi.

"Tahammülüm."

Tony bir süre boyunca ona uzak ve soğuk bir ifadeyle baktı. “Bir terapist aramıyordum. Bir arkadaşımla konuştuğumu sanıyordum. Sanırım yanılmışım. Üzgünüm, benim hatam.” Bruce'a son bir soğuk bakış gönderdikten sonra ayağa kalktı. “Artık seni rahatsız etmeyeceğim. Jarvis sana yolu gösterecektir.” Bunu söyledikten sonra da odadan ayrıldı.

Bruce orada birkaç dakika daha oturup tam bir pislik gibi davrandığını ve Tony'nin üzülmeye hakkı olduğunu fark etti. İçinde Tony’yi bulup ona kendisini savsaklamadığını, sadece şu anda çokta iyi hissetmediğini söyleme isteği geldi.

“Doktor Banner.” Jarvis’in sesi kibar ama bir o kadarda soğuktu. “Lütfen asansöre doğru gidiniz.”

İsteksizce, Bruce ayağa kalkarak asansöre doğru yol aldı. Kahretsin, gerçekten bunu berbat etmişti. Budala! Bunu Tony'ye telafi etmenin bir yolunu bulacağına söz verdi. “Eğer buna şansım olursa...” Lanet olsun!

Binadan çıkarken istemsizce ancak sahip olabileceği en iyi arkadaşlığı yok edip etmediğini merak etti.

 

**14.**

(Leefdoor isteği)

“Steve, şuna bak!”

Steve, aceleyle Sam’in olduğu oturma odasına geldiğinde televizyonda bir haber kanalının açık olduğunu fark etti.

“Bu sabah Kış Asker olarak bilinen suikastçi tarafından 6 kişinin öldürüldüğüne dair bir haber aldık.” dedi kadın muhabir ve ekranın sağ tarafında Bucky’nin bir resmi belirdi. “Öldürme nedeni ile ilgili detaylar hala bu noktada pekte belli olmasa da bu adamın bu sabah Seattle'da bir marketten insanlara saldırmaya başladığını biliyoruz. Mağazanın güvenlik kamerasındaki görüntüler açıkça Kış Askerinin bir adamı yumrukladığını ve bir başkasını tekmelediğini gösteriyor.” Muhabir konuşurken söylediği güvenlik görüntüsü oynamaya başladı. “Bu iki adam olay yerinde öldü. Karışıklıktaki 12 yaşındaki bir çocuk da dâhil olmak üzere beş kişi de yaralandı. Kış Askeri daha sonra olay yerinden yaya olarak kaçtı ve polis memurları tarafından kovalandı. Kovalama sonucunda 3 aracın karıştığı bir zincirleme trafik kazası meydana geldi ve 5 yaşında bir çocuğunda içlerinde bulunduğu 4 kişi yaralandı ve 4 kişi daha hayatını kaybetti. Şu anda hem FBI hem de CIA şüpheliyi arıyor ve bu adam hakkında bilgisi olan herkesin için özel bir yardım hattı oluşturuldu.” Bucky’nin resminin altında bir telefon numarası belirdi. “Onu görürseniz hemen polisi arayın. Sakın yaklaşmaya çalışmayın, o son derece tehlikeli biri.”

Muhabir başka bir şey hakkında konuşmaya başladığında Steve televizyona bakmayı kesti. “Gitmeliyiz. Onu bulmalıyım. ”

Sam, oldukça rahatsız görünmesine rağmen başını salladı.

Yanlarına eşyalarını ve Natasha’yı da aldıktan sonra Quinjet’e bindiler.

Steve havadayken de yerinde endişeden dolayı oturamayıp Natasha’nın oturduğu pilot koltuğunun arkasına dikeldi. “Oraya ne kadar kaldı?”

"Bir saat."

Bunun böyle olmaması gerekiyordu, diye düşündü Steve. Bucky'nin, Hydra’nın şartlanmasından koptuğundan ve kim olduğunu hatırladığından emindi. Bu nasıl olmuş olabilirdi ki?

Sam ile konuşmak için jetin arka kısmına geri döndü. “Başka ne biliyoruz?”

Arkadaşı telefonunu aldı ve daha fazla bilgi aramaya başladı. Mağazadaki insanlara saldıran Bucky'nin tam videosunu buldular. Bir tekmeyle bir adamı mağazanın diğer ucuna gönderip, kargaşada ondan uzaklaşmaya çalışan başka birinin de kolunu kırdı. Steve, çığlık atarak dehşet içinde mağazadan uzaklaşan insanları gördüğünde gözleri korkuyla kocamana olmuştu bile.

“Bucky değildi ...” diye fısıldadı. “Aklı başında değil.”

“Bu insanların aileleri için bunun bir önemi olacağını sanmıyorum…” dedi Sam, o da tıpkı Steve gibi kormuş gözüküyordu. “Kahretsin, Kaptan! Onun Hydra’nın kontrolünü kırdığını söylemiştin bana! ”

"Bende böyle düşünmüştüm. Düşünmüştüm ki…"

“Stark’ı ve diğerlerini de bu işe sokmalıydık, o zaman bunca insan şimdi ölmemiş olurdu!”

Steve başını salladı. Hayır, Tony'yi aramaya dâhil edemezdi, anne ve babası hakkında öğrendiği şeyden sonra bunu yapamazdı. Eğer gerçeği bilseydi Tony asla yardım etmezdi. Bucky'den uzak durması daha iyi olurdu.

“Çocuklar!” Natasha onları çağırdığı anda ili adamda ne olduğunu öğrenmek için kokpite girdiler.

Jet’in küçük ekranında, daha önceki aynı muhabir konuşuyordu. “Son dakika haberi. Kış Askeri SWAT özel harekât ekibiyle girdiği çatışmada bir kaç dakika önce öldürüldü. İsimsiz bir ihbarcının verdiği ipucunun ardından, ekip suikastçının bulunduğu yeri buldu. SWAT görevlilerinden biri mücadelede yaralandı lakin keskin nişancılardan biri daha fazla kişi yaralanmadan Kış Askerini vurmayı başardı.”

“Aman tanrım, aman tanrım… Bucky!” Steve bunu duyduğu anda jetin zeminine yığıldı, gözyaşlarının yüzünü aşağıya doğru süzülüyordu. Hayır. Hayır, bu olamazdı. Bucky ölmüş olamazdı. Aman Tanrım…

(AN: Buradaki ana fikir, Bucky'nin travma sonrası stres bozukluğuna sahip olduğu ve hiç beklenmedik bir anda bir atak geçirmeye başlamasıydı. İnsanları öldürmeyi elbette istemezdi ama tehlikeli derecede dengesizdi ve kabul edelim ki bu patlamayı bekleyen bir bomba gibiydi.)

**15.**

Wanda, Hellicarier’daki boş bir odada oturuyordu sessizce. Pietro ölmüştü. Kardeşi, ikizi, ölmüştü. Ultron onu öldürmüştü ve şimdi dünyada yalnızdı. Onun için yaşamaya değer hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Ultron zaten yok olmuştu, bu yüzdende hıncını çıkarabileceği pek bir şey yoktu.

“Wanda?”

Clint'in sesini duyduğunda başını kapıya doğru çevirdi. Ona merhametle bakıyordu. Ondan nefret ediyordu. Merhamet istemiyordu, sadece Pietro'yu geri istiyordu. Ülkesini tekrardan bir bütün olarak görmek istiyordu.

“Hadi, konferans odasından toplantı için bekleniyoruz.”

Clint nazikçe koluna dokunduğunda, onu odanın diğer ucuna atama dürtüsünü zar zor bastırdı. Erkek kardeşinin ölmesinin sebebi bu adamdı.

Diğerlerinin beklediği büyük konferans odasına girdiklerinde Kaptan ona güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi ama Wanda başını çevirip diğerlerine baktı. Kara Dul ve Thor daha geride duruyorlardı ve Stark, yarattığı o şeyle konuşuyordu. Sadece Banner eksikti. Stark'ta gözleri kısıldı, ellerini onun boynuna dolamak ve onu oracıkta öldürmek istiyordu. Bütün bunların nedeni buydu, Ultron'u o yaratmış, Pietro'yu o öldürmüş ve Sokovia'yı da o mahvetmişti.

Göz bandı olan siyahî bir adam ve Kara Dul’a benzer bir kıyafet giymiş beyaz bir kadın bir süre sonra içeri girip masanın etrafındaki sandalyelere oturduktan diğerlerinin de aynısını yapmalarını istediler. Yeni gelmiş olan kadın Wanda'yı şüpheyle şöyle bir göz attı. Wanda o an içinde orada bulunan herkesi öldürmek istedi.

“Pekâlâ, ne oldu?” Diye sordu siyahi adam odadaki herkese bakarak.

Oluşan gergin bir sessizliğin ardından, Kaptan onu cevapladı. “Ultron'u yendik.”

Diğer adam görünür kaşını kaldırdı. "Gerçekten mi? Şimdi böyle mi oldu? Burada Polyannacılık mı oynamaya çalışıyorsun Kaptan? ”

Wanda'nın bunun ne anlama geldiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ve Kaptan’ın yüzündeki ifadeden de onun bir fikri olmadığı açıktı. “Çünkü bana hiçte öyle olmuş gibi gelmedi.” Durup etrafa bir daha bakındı. “Banner nerde peki?”

Bu sefer cevap veren Kara Dul'du. "Kayboldu. Savaştan sonra ortadan kayboldu.”

“Kaybolmasıyla Kaptan’ın buradaki o küçük kızıl cadıyı yanımıza davet etmesinin büyük bir ilgisi olduğuna eminim. Gitmesini suçlu bulmuyorum çünkü bende Banner gibi onun bir metre yakınında bulunmak istemiyorum.” Stark bunu nefretle Wanda'ya bakarak söyledi. Wanda bir anda oturduğu yerde dikleşti.

“Hey, rahat bırak onu.” “Bize yardım etti o Tony.” dedi Clint ve Kaptan neredeyse aynı anda.

“İkinizin de canı cehenneme. Daha dün bizi öldürmeye çalışıyordu! Zihinlerimizi oyun parkına çevirip, Hulk'u da masum insanların üzerine saldı ve siz şimdi bana onu mu savunuyorsunuz? Sizin derdiniz ne be?!”

“Fırsatım varken seni öldürmeliydim Stark. Hepsi senin yüzünden! Ailemi öldürdün! Kardeşimi öldürdün!” Wanda tüm gücünü toplayıp elinde oluşturduğu enerji topunu ona fırlattı ama yarattığı şey onun önüne geçip enerji topunu yok etti.

“Geri çekilin, Bayan Maximoff.” dedi o şey.

“Ben kimseyi öldürmedim. Kafamın içine eden ve bizi yok edebilmek için Ultron’a yardım eden sensin! Eğer burada suçlanacak biri varsa o da sensin seni lanet olası çılgın kaltak!”

Hayır, intikamını alma fırsatını bir daha kaçırmayacaktı. Onu daha önce öldürmeliydi. Tekrar başarısız olmamalıydı. Pietro bunu hak ediyordu, ülkesi bunu hak ediyordu. Ellerinin etrafında tekrar kırmızı bir sis oluşmaya başladı, hissettiği öfke ve üzüntü onu her geçen saniye daha da güçlendiriyordu. Bu Stark’ın sonu olacaktı; yaptığı her şeyin hesabını ödeyecekti.

Gücünü açığa çıkarmadan önce, yarattığı o şey bir anda yanında belirip, kollarını sıkıca etrafına sardı. Wanda her ne kadar kendini kurtarmak için debelense de bu hiçbir işe yaramadı ve o şey elini alnına koyduktan sonra bilincini kaybetti. Ağzından çıkan son kelime zayıf bir hayırdı.

Uyandığında kendini bir hücrede buldu. Gücünü kullanmaya çalıştığında hiçbir şey olmadı. Ne kadar konsantre olursa olsun, artık gücünün tek bir kırıntısını bile hissedemiyordu. Hayır, bu olamazdı. Hayatını tahrip eden adamdan intikamını almak için kendini yeterince güçlü kılmak için Hydra'yla yaşadığı onca şey... "Hayır!"

Saatler gibi gelen dakikalar boyunca bağırdı ama kimse gelmedi.

Aylar sonra, mahkemede savcının yaptığı suçlamayla onu canavar gibi göstermesini izledi. Jüri üyelerinin ona korkuyla ve iğrenmeyle baktıklarını görebiliyordu. Tüm suçlamalar hakkında 30 dakikadan daha az bir süre boyunca tartıştılar ve karar verdiler. Wanda’yı 40 yıla mahkûm ettiler.

(AN: AOU sonunda kimsenin güç kesici tasmayı geliştireceğini sanmadığımdan, Vision'un birkaç kurguda gördüğüm ve çok sevdiğim bir şey olan Wanda’nın gücünü elinden aldığını hayal ettim.)


	5. Chapter 5

**16.**

_(gottabekiddinme isteği)_

Natasha, Pepper Potts'un neden onu çağırdığını merak ederek, binaya sakince girdi. Expo'dan, Hammer ve Vanko ile yaşanan olaylardan bu yana birkaç hafta geçmişti ve Potts kesinlikle çok meşguldü. Stark Endüstrileri gibi bir şirketin CEO'su olmak çok işti ve Tony Stark çok daha zorlayıcı olmalıydı. Natasha, artık adamla uğraşmak zorunda kalmadığına seviniyordu. Değerlendirmesini bitirmişti ve artık kocaman bir egoya sahip pervasız milyarderin tekine bebek bakıcılığı yapmaktan daha önemli görevlere dikkatini verebilecekti.

Resepsiyondaki kadın Natasha'yı selamladı ve Bayan Potts'un onu beklediğini söyledi.

Daima uyanık olan Natasha, çevresine keskin bir bakış attı ancak sıra dışı bir şey görmedi. Potts’un sekreteri geçtiği sırada ona gülümsedi.

“Bayan Potts.” Dedi Natasha ofise girdiği anda zahmetsizce Natalie Rushman kişiliğine büründü. "Beni görmek mi istemiştin?"

Potts önündeki tablete bir şeyler yazıyor hem de telefonda konuşuyordu, bir an için gözünü Natasha’ya çevirdikten sonra yazmaya devam etti. “Randevum geldi, daha sonra konuşuruz.” Telefon konuşmasını bitirip eliyle masasının önündeki sandalyeye oturmasını işaret etti. Natasha gösterdiği sandalyeye oturduğunda Potts gülümsedi. Lakin dostça bir gülümseme değildi yüzündeki.

“Bayan Rushman.” diye başladı ama sonra durakladı. "Ayy üzgünüm. Bayan Romanoff demek istemiştim.”

Natasha başını hafifçe yana eğip bir şey demeden ona bakmaya devam etti.

“Sanırım neden sizi buraya çağırdığımı merak ediyorsunuzdur.”

“Ne zaman uygun görürseniz o zaman söyleyeceğinizi düşündüm.” dedi Natasha, diğer kadını tamamen kandıramayacağını bilse bile, kendini olabildiğince zararsız göstermeye çalıştı. Potts bundan daha akıllıydı.

“Elbette söyleyeceğim.” Yüzünde köpekbalığına benzeyen tehlikeli bir gülümseme oturtup, hemen sağında bulunan masanın üzerindeki zarfı aldıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Bu şirkete sahte belgelerle girip, bana ve Tony'ye yalan söyleyerek sahip olduğunuz bu pozisyonu Tony'yi manipüle etmek ve tehlikeye atmak için kullandınız. Buna göz yummayacağım, Bayan Romanoff.” Zarfı oldukça temkinli görünen Natasha’ya uzattı. “Size ve sizin üstlerinize sahte belge kullanmaktan, endüstriyel casusluktan ve şirketimizi sabotaj etmekten dolayı dava açıyoruz.” Potts sandalyesine yaslandı ve Natasha'yı soğuk bakışlarla izlemeye başladı.

Beklediğim bu değildi, diye düşündü Natasha. Bir süre boyunca hiçbir şey yapmadı, uygulanacak en iyi hareket tarzını bulmaya çalışıyordu.

“Üzgünüm Bayan Potts. Sanırım burada bir yanlış anlaşılma var. ” dedi sonunda. Potts’un suyuna gitmek, onu düşman olarak karşılarına almaktan daha iyi bir fikir gibiydi. Belki de bundan konuşarak kurtulabilirdi. Nihayetinde Natasha’nın yeninde bazı numaralar vardı ve Stark’ı kaldıraç olarak kullanabilirdi.

“Evet, bir yanlış anlaşılma var. Sanırım, bundan kaçabileceğini düşünüyorsun. Ama yapamazsın. Sen ve SHIELD, Tony’ye veya bu şirkete bir daha zarar veremeyeceksiniz.”

“Elbette bu soruna medeni bir çözüm bulabiliriz. Bay Stark'ın bunu tercih edeceğine eminim. ”

Potts gözlerini kıstı. “Tony'yi burada görüyor musun? Hayır, Bayan Romanoff. Şimdi benimle konuşuyorsun, Tony ile değil. Şimdi göreceksiniz ki ben onun kadar affedici biri değilim.” dedi ve sandalyesin geriye itip ayağa kalktıktan sonra Natasha sanki iğrenç bir böcekmiş gibi tepeden baktı. “Tony ölürken yanındaydın ve ona yardım etmek için hiçbir şey yapmadın. Ona yalan söyledin ve bunu kendi kazancın için kullandın. Yardım ediyor gibi gözükürken nefes alırmış gibi ona yalan söylediniz. ”

“O da sana birçok konuda yalan söyledi.”

“Belki. Ama bu yaptığınız şeyi değiştirmez. Tony'i birçok şey için affedeceğim, Bayan Romanoff, çünkü onun ne tür bir adam olduğunu biliyorum ve ona değer veriyorum. Öte yandan, sen benim için hiçbir şeysin. Bu yüzden göreceksin ki, ne sen, ne de SHIELD, o kirli küçük ellerinizi bir daha ona süremeyeceksiniz. ”

Natasha hala medeni bir tartışma yapıyorlarmış gibi olduğu yerde oturuyordu. “Ben sadece bir rapor yazmak için gönderildim, Bayan Potts. Bay Stark'ın baskı altında nasıl davrandığını değerlendirmek amacıyla. Bunu yapmanın en iyi yolu bu gibi görünüyordu. Bay Stark’ın sağlık problemleri veya umursamaz davranışları için sorumluluk almayacağım.”

Potts gözlerini kıstı tekrardan. “Görevinin ne olduğu benim umurumda değil.” diye tısladı. “Raporunun ne olduğu ya da bana söyleyeceğin herhangi bir bahane de umurumda değil. Lakin geçimi bu şirkete bağlı olan yüzlerce insanı bir ‘rapor’ için riske atmanız ise oldukça umurumda. Bu, Bayan Rushman, sabotajdır.” Tablette bir düğmeye bastı. “Umarım iyi avukatlarınız vardır, çünkü çok ihtiyacın olacak.”

Kapıda iki güvenlik görevlisi belirdi.

“İstesen onları yere serebileceğine eminim ama o zaman suçlar listesine saldırı suçlamasını eklemek zorunda kalacağım ve bu, senin için gerçekten iyi olmaz mıydı?” dedi Potts ve güvenlik görevlilerine döndü. “Lütfen Bayan Romanoff'a dışarı kadar eşlik edin.”

Natasha ayağa kalktı. Fury bu konudan hiç mutlu olmayacaktı.

“Ah, orada bir de kısıtlama emri var. Tony'nin, benim ve tüm Stark Endüstrileri mülklerinin yakınına bir yere gitmeni engelliyor.”

Dişlerini sessizce sıkan Natasha, güvenlik görevlilerinin kendisini dışarı çıkmasına izin verdi. Kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu, ama alt edilmişti.

(AN: Bana endüstriyel casusluktan bahsedenlere ve diyaloglar için izumi2'ye teşekkür ederim.)

 

**17.**

_(Crosshairs ve AmbitiousWitch isteği)_

“O bir çocuk!” dedi Steve bıkkınlıkla. Tanrı aşkına, Tony ile konuşmaya çalışmak bile umutsuzdu. Hiçbir şeyi anlamıyordu. Zavallı Wanda'nın medya tarafından saldırıya uğraması zaten yeterince kötüydü, şimdi Tony onu karargâha mı kapatmıştı? Üstelik ona kitle imha silahı gibi diyordu. Lanet olsun!

Steve’in bu patlamasından sonra etrafa bir sessizlik çöktü. Sam kapıyı açıp içeri girdikten sonra Steve'e dostça bir selam verdi. Güzel, diye düşündü Steve, güvenebileceğim biri. Belki ikisi birlik olup Tony'nin hatalarını görmesini sağlayabilirlerdi.

“Tamam, öyleyse bakalım bu işi doğru anlayabilmiş miyim?” dedi Tony, Steve'e kendisini rahatsız hissettiren bir yoğunlukla bakmasına rağmen hala sakince yerinde oturuyordu. “Wanda sadece bir çocuk, öyle mi?” Devam etmeden önce durdu. “26 yaşında olup da aklı başında olan kimse çocuk değildir.”

“Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun.” Tanrım, Tony çok can sıkıcıydı.

“Aslında hayır, bilmiyorum. Onun senin zihninde nasıl bir çocuk olabileceği hakkında da hiçbir fikrim yok. Ben 26 yaşındayken ne yaptığımı biliyor musun? Bir şirket yönetiyordum. Hey Sam, sen 26'da ne yapıyordun? ”

Sam kaşlarını çattı. “Bakın millet ...”

Tony onu kesti. “Biliyorum, ülkene Hava Kuvvetleri subayı olarak hizmet ediyordun. O zaman çocuk olduğunu düşünüyor muydun peki? Peki ya sen Kaptan, 4 yıl önce, 26 yaşında ne yapıyordun? Uzaylılarla savaşıyordun. Öyleyse bana, geri kalanımızın, lanet olası dünyanın geri kalanın, o yaşta yetişkin işleri yaparken, onun nasıl hala bir çocuk olduğunu lütfen açıkla.”

Steve buna nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu ki bu da onu sonuna kadar sinirlendiriyordu. Bu yüzden Tony ile konuşmaktan nefret ediyordu. Onunla konuştuğu zamanlarda her zaman kaybettiğini hissediyordu ve bu yüzden ondan nefret ediyordu.

“Ve dahası, eğer o bir çocuksa, herhangi bir çılgınlıkla, o zaman Lagos'taki lanet bir savaş alanının ortasında seninle ne yapıyordu? Evde güvende olmalı ve büyük kötü dünyadan korunması gerekmiyor muydu? Yoksa sadece sana uygun olduğunda mı bir çocuk kılıfına giriyor? Yaptığı davranışların sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmek zorunda olduğu gibi mi? ”

Yine, Steve'in buna söyleyebileceği bir şey yoktu. Yumruklarını sıkarak Tony'ye baktı.

“Öyleyse tekrardan söylüyorum.” Bakışlarını dalgın gözüken Sam'e çevirdi. “Hem aptalca davranışlarınızdan sizi temizlemek hem de Barnes'a umutsuzca ihtiyacı olan yardımı vermek için bir anlaşma yapmayı başardım. Tek yapman gereken lanet olası Anlaşmaları imzalamak, gerisini ben halledeceğim.”

Sam, bir şey arıyormuş gibi Tony'den Steve'e baktı. Steve hafifçe başını salladı, dişleri sessiz öfkeyle sıkıyordu. Tony'nin kazanmasına izin vermek istemiyordu.

“İzin verin açık konuşayım.” dedi Tony, ayağa kalkarak Sam'e süslü setindeki diğer kalemi verdi. “Bunu şimdi imzalamazsanız, başınız belaya girecek. Zaten olduğundan çok daha fazlası. İmzalamanız, uzlaşılabilir olabileceğinizi tüm dünyaya gösterecektir. Birlikte Anlaşmaların üzerinden geçebilir ve rahatsız olduğunuz şeyler için değişiklik isteği sunabiliriz. Bunlar düzeltilemez değil.” İçini çekti. “Hadi millet, burada benimle çalışın. Bunu birlikte yapabiliriz."

Sam aptal kalemi aldığında ve Tony'nin önüne ittiği belgeyi imzaladığında yüzünde artık tereddütten bir iz bile kalmamıştı. Steve ihanete uğradığını hissetti.

“Peki ya Wanda?” diye sordu Steve, teslim olmaktan hala memnun değildi.

“Wanda mı? En kötüsü geçene kadar karargâhta kalacak. Kendi güvenliği için. Dediğim gibi, vizesi tehlikede. Dışarısı onun kafasını altın tepside isteyen bir sürü kızgın insanla dolu.”

Steve, Tony'ye gözdağı verircesine biraz daha yaklaştı ona. Steve’in kendisini boğmaya çalışıyor gibi görünen öfke ve çaresizlik hakkında bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu. “Peki, bu kimin suçu?” Durum tamamen kontrolünün dışına çıkmıştı ve bundan nefret ediyordu.

Tony geri adım atmadı. “Aslında senin suçun. Eğitimsiz olduğu açıkça belli olan birini tehlikeli bir görev götüren sensin.” Sam'e çevirdi bakışlarını. “Askerde işler böyle mi yapılırdı Sam? Eğitimsiz insanları tehlikeli görevlere gönderir miydiniz? ”

Steve bu konunun gidişatını beğenmiyordu. “Ben öyle bir şey-” Steve, Sam cevap vermeden önce söylemeye çalıştı.

“Ah, kapa çeneni.” İlk defa, Tony sesini yükseltti, gözleri sinirle yanıyordu. “Bunların hepsi senin yüzünden, Kaptan. Her şeyi berbat ettin ve insanlar şu an deli gibi kızgınlar. Bazen olur bu, bunda sorun yok. Ancak hatanı kabul etmek yerine sanki kötü hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyorsun. Uyan artık! Gerçeklerle yüzleşmenin vakti geldi. İşler daha da kötüye gitmeden hemen önce şu lanet şeyi imzalayın, eğer dikkatinizden kaçtıysa işler zaten yeterince kötü! Artık büyü ve biraz sorumluluk al! Lanet olası bir lider gibi davranmaya başla!” Masada ki Sokovya Anlaşmalarının ikinci kopyasını işaret etti.

Sam başını ondan uzağa çevirmiş, koridora bakıyordu. Tony ile aynı fikirde olduğu belliydi - ne de olsa lanet şeyi imzalamıştı. Steve belgeyi alırken mağlup, küçük ve yalnız hissediyordu. Bu kazanabileceği bir dövüş değildi, hatta dövüşmeyi bile biliyordu. İmzalamaktan başka seçeneği yoktu.

_(AN: Sam ve Sokovya Anlaşmalarının bu sahnede olmadıklarını biliyorum ama bu bir AU olduğundan, onları dramatik amaçlar için buraya koyma özgürlüğünü kullandım.)_

**18.**

_(Leefdoor tarafından istemi)_

“Olduğunuz yerde kalın.” dedi Albay Rhodes. İticilerini Steve ve Bucky'ye doğrultmuş orada önlerinde duruyordu. Öbür taraftaysa silahlı özel tim ekibi etraflarını kuşatmıştı. Geriye teslim olmaktan başka yapacak bir şey kalmamıştı. Steve kalkanını arkasına koydu. “Tebrikler, Kaptan. Artık bir suçlusun.”

Polis memurları yaklaşıp zorla Bucky'i ve Sam’i de tünelden çıktıktan sonra ellerini arkalarından kelepçelediler. Steve gözlerini Bucky'i öldürmeye çalışan siyah giyimli adama dikerken polisler onu da kelepçelediler. Ross’un adamı mıydı acaba? Adam, polis memurları kendisine silahlarla yaklaştığı sırada ellerini kaldırıp maskesini çıkardı ama Steve'in onun kim olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.

“Majesteleri.” dedi Rhodes. “Korkarım ki tutuklusunuz.” Majesteleri mi? Steve düşündü. Kimdi bu adam?

Kraliyet ailesinden veya değil diğerleri gibi o da kelepçelendikten sonra hepsi de teker teker onları bekleyen araçlar alındılar. Steve, Bucky ile ayrılacağını fark ettiğinde, sessiz kalamayacağını fark etti. “Bakın-”  diye başladı ama hala zırhın içinde olan Rhodes, maskesinin yüz paneli yukarı doğru kalktığında onun sözünü kesti.

“Kes sesini, Rogers. Senin yüzünden en az üç kişi öldü ve gün bitmeden birkaç kişi daha ölebilir. Bu yüzden O. Lanet. Olası. Çeneni. Kapat.” Rhodes’un gözlerinde ve sesinin tonunda Steve geçici olarak şaşırtan oldukça yoğun bir öfke vardı.

“Bu benim amacım değildi -”

“Umurumda değil. Romanoff sana buna karışmamanı söyledi ama sen dinlemedin. Şimdi ise insanlar öldü. Bunu anlıyor musun? Öldüler. Bu tam olarak Sokovya Anlaşmalarının önlemeye çalıştığı şey. Tebrik ederim, herkesin korkularında ne kadar da haklı olduğunu kanıtladın. Yine. Umarım mutlusundur.”

“Bucky'i öldüreceklerdi.” dedi Steve çünkü kimse bunu anlamıyor gibiydi.

Rhodes ona o öfke dolu gözleriyle bakmaya devam etti bir süre boyunca. "Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? Suikastçi terörist arkadaşını kurtardığın sürece masum insanları öldürmenin sorun olmadığını mı söylüyorsun? Gerçekten söylediğin şey bu mu? Başka hiç kimsenin yaşamı önemli değil, sadece onun ki mi önemli?”

Steve etrafına bakındıktan sonra etraflarında birkaç adet televizyon kanalının kameralarıyla onları çekmeye başladığını fark etti. “Bombalamadan o sorumlu değildi.” İnsanların bunu anlamalarını sağlaması gerekiyordu. “O masum.”

“Yani tekrar söylüyorsun ki, önemli olan tek şey arkadaşın. Bombalamadan masum olsa bile, hâlbuki kanıtlar aksini gösteriyor, henüz olanlardan dolayı hala suçlu. Tıpkı senin gibi. Şimdi ise sen bunların hiçbirinin, az önce öldürdüğünüz insanların, önemli olmadığını mı ima ediyorsun?” Durakladı ve yüzünü kameralara çevirdi. “Yenilmezlerin bu değil. İnsanları korumak için buradayız. Tüm insanları, sadece en iyi arkadaşını değil. Bir Yenilmez olmayı hak etmiyorsun.” Yüzünü ondan, sanki Steve’e bakmak vaktine değmiyormuş gibi kameralara çevirdi. Yüzündeki o iğrenme ifadesi açıkça görülüyordu. “Sadece arabaya bin.”

Steve bir an için savaşmayı, Bucky'i yanına alarak bu insanlardan kaçmayı düşündü. Arabaların arasında Bucky’yi aramaya koyuldu ve gözleri arkadaşını onu hüzünlü bir bakışla izlerken buldu. Steve bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Bucky arabaya bindi. Sam de Steve’e bir kere bile bakmadan aynı şeyi yaptı.

Duruşmada, savcı Steve ve Rhodes’un konuşmasının videosunu oynattı ve Steve, jürinin bu izlediklerinden çokta hoşnut olmadıklarını yüzlerinden okuyordu. Ne demek istediğini açıklamayı bir kez daha denedi, ancak bu herhangi bir fark yaratmadı. Hapse mahkûm edildi ve cezaevine gönderildi.

Bucky, Viyana’daki bombalamada suçsuz olduğu ve Hydra’nın elinde çektiği işkencelerde ortaya çıkınca tedavi için bir psikiyatri tesisine gönderildi. Sam, savaşa sonuna kadar karışmadığından dolayı daha hafif bir ceza aldı. Wakanda Kralı T’Chaka'nın oğlu siyahî adam utanç içinde ülkesine geri gönderildi ve kız kardeşi onun yerine tahta geçti.

Bombalamadan gerçekten sorumlu olan, Helmut Zemo adında Sokovyalı bir adam, Bucky'nin tutulduğu tesise gizlice girmeye çalışırken yakalandı ve her şeyi itiraf ettikten sonra yargılanıp cezaevine gönderildi.

Steve, hücresinde, şimdi Rhodes tarafından yönetilen ve Sokovya Anlaşmaları altında çalışan Yenilmezler hakkında haberler aldı.

Her şeyini kaybetmişti.

 

**19.**

_(hyzenthlay2323 ve JackSparrow789 tarafından isteği)_

Kolay bir görev olması gerekiyordu. Steve ve Komandolar, işgal altındaki Avusturya merkezli bir Hydra'yı üssü bulmuştu. Plan içeri girip, her yeri yakıp yıktıktan sonra oradan gitmekti. Basit olması gerekiyordu, ancak şehre adım attıkları anda her şey yanlış gitmişti.

İlk önce sokaklarda beklenenden çok daha fazla insan olduğunu fark ettiklerinde, Bucky ve diğerleri, durum hakkında daha fazla bilgiye ihtiyaç duyduklarını savunarak görevi iptal etmeleri gerektiğini söylediler. Bu sadece dördüncü görevleriydi ve Steve kendini ispatlamak için oldukça hevesliyken ilk bela işaretinde üsse geri dönmek istemiyordu. Kendini kanıtlayabilmesi için iyi sonuçlara ihtiyacı vardı, bu yüzden onlara görevi hala tamamlayabileceklerini ve seyahatlerini boşa harcamamaları gerektiğini söyledi.

Hızlı bir şekilde üsse girdiler ve Steve içeride bulunan herkesi etkisiz hale getirme emri verdi. İçeri önce kendisi girerek kalkanını bir anda ne olduğunu anlamamış olan üç güvenlik görevlisine fırlattı ve adamlar anında hayatlarını kaybetti. Ne de olsa zaman ve gizlilik hayati öneme sahipti. Hızla ilerlerken yerde cansız yatan adamların hiçbirine bakmadı, takviye gelmeden önce görevi bitirmeye istekliydi ve savaşın verdiği o yüksek adrenalinin etkisini fark etmişti bile. Komandolardan birinin ona seslendiğini duyduğunda çoktan ikinci bir odaya girmiş ve üç askeri daha yere erişti bile.

Gabe yanına geldiğinde soluk soluğaydı ve beti benzi solmuştu. “Kaptan! Kaptan!”

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Steve başka bir kavga için kendini hazırlarken.

“Burası Hydra üssü değil.”

“Ne?” Bu kez Steve daha az önce yere serdiği askerlere baktı. Üniformaları yanlıştı. Hydra'nın siyah renginde değildi, daha grimsiydi ve gamalı haçta yoktu. Siktir.

“Sadece normal bir fabrika.” dedi Gabe, yerdeki insanlara dehşet dolu gözlerle bakarken.

Hayır, Steve bunun olamayacağını düşündü çaresizce. İstihbaratları onlara buranın bir Hydra üssü olduğunu söylemişti. Belki de Müttefiklerin onların izlerini bulmaya ne kadar yakın olduğunu fark etmiş ve kendilerini insanların arasına daha iyi saklamaya başlamışlardı.

Bucky odaya girip yerde yatan askerleri görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. Hayır, fabrika işçileri… “Buradan çıkmamız gerek. Şimdi.”

Rekor sürede araçlarına geri döndüler. Morita ve Falsworth gerçekten de sarsılmış gibi gözüküyorlardı, üsse kadar olan yolculuk boyunca boşluğa bakmaktan ve zaman zamanda nefeslerinin altından bir şeyler mırıldanmak dışında pekte bir şey dememişlerdi. Dum Dum Steve'e sert bakışlar atıyordu ama şimdiye kadar hiçbir şey dememişti. Bucky ise Steve’e bakmıyordu bile. Steve ne yapacağını bilmiyor, fabrikada öldürdüğü o insanlar hakkında düşünmemek için çok uğraşıyordu.

Üsse döndüklerinde, Philips, hepsini ne olduğunu öğrenmek için konferans odasına çağırdı. İçeri girdiklerinde masanın başında yüzünde okunamayan biri ifadeyle sandalyelerden birinde oturuyordu.

“Söylesene, _Kaptan_.” ( Söylediği ismi saygılı olmaktan daha çok hakarete kaçıyordu.) “Ne halt oldu?

“Hydra üssüyle ilgili istihbaratımız vardı, bunu biliyorsunuz.” Dedi zaman kazanabilmek adına, böylece ne söyleyebileceğini az da olsa düşünebilirdi. “Amacımız onları yok etmekti.”

“Peki, silahlarla içeri koşturmadan önce ne yaptınız?”

“Bölgede çok fazla sivil vardı, hızlı hareket etmek zorundaydık, yoksa sürpriz unsurunu kaybedebilirdik.”

“Yani insanları öldürmeye başlamadan önce hiçbir şeyi kontrol etmeyi düşünemediniz mi? Bina keşfi yapmadınız mı? Bölgenin haritasını çıkarmadınız mı? ”

“Zamanımız yoktu ...”

“Saçmalık.” Philips gözlerini direk onun gözleri içine diktiği anda, Steve kendini serumdan önceki halinden bile küçük hissetti. “Kontrol etmiş olsaydın, bilebilirdin. İşte bu yüzden keşif yapıyoruz! Ne tür bir geri zekalısın sen?!” Bucky'e döndü. "Çavuş? Söylemek istediğiniz bir şey var mı?”

Bucky başını eğdi ve birkaç saniyelik bir tereddütten sonra soruyu cevapladı. “Bölgede ne kadar sivil bulunduğunu anladığımızda görevi iptal etmemiz gerektiğini düşündüm.”

“Başka biri var mı?” Philips sırayla Komandoların her birine baktı ve hepsi Bucky ile aynı şeyi mırıldandı. “Sizinle ne yapacağımıza karar verene kadar hepiniz kendi odanızla sınırlısınız.”

Dağılabilme emri geldiğinde, herkes sustu ve kendi odalarına gidip, kapının önünde sadece Steve ve Bucky'yi bıraktılar.

“Bucky ...”

“Steve, çuvalladın. Hem de çok fena. Masum insanlar öldürüldü.” Steve irkildi. “Sen…” Bucky içini çekti, saçından gerginlikle bir el geçirdikten sonra gözlerini Steve'den başka bir yere çevirdi. "Değiştin Steve. Her zaman kavga etmek için çok hevesliydin ama şimdi… Şimdi bir kere bile düşünmeden saldırıyorsun.” Bakışlarını tekrardan Steve'e çevirdi. “Seni korumaya çalışıyordum ama artık yaptıklarının sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmelisin Steve. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun ve bu seni tehlikeli yapıyor.” Steve cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama Bucky kararlı bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti. “Yardım etmek istediğini biliyorum ama bu şekilde yardım etmiyorsun. Böyle yardım edemezsin, ciddi bir eğitim olmadan asla. Güçlü olmak bir asker için tek kriter değil ve sen bunu anlamalısın.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Artık sana yardım edebileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Son kez üzgün bir bakışla, Bucky ondan uzaklaştı.

Ertesi gün, Steve ABD'ye geri gönderildi. Bunca şeyden sonra, savaşta savaşamayacaktı, Bucky’in yanında duramayacaktı.

Yine işe yaramazın tekine dönüşmüştü.

**20.**

_(izumi2 isteği)_

“Kim onlar?” Diye sordu Bucky, yeni gelenlere dikkatlice bakıyordu. Kadınla ilgili boynunun tüylerini diken diken eden garip bir şey vardı.

“Bu Clint.” Steve kısa adama işaret etti.

“Hey.” dedi adam.

“Bu… Uhm…”

“Scott Lang.” Adam genişçe gülümsedi. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Dedikten sonra Bucky’ye başını salladı. Bucky, adamın küçük bir köpek yavrusu gibi göründüğünü düşündü, ama belki de bu Bucky’nin artık insanlarla pek konuşmadığı için olan bir şeydi.

“Bu da Wanda.”

Kadın ona gülümsedi ve Bucky hafifçe geriye doğru bir adım attı. Onun hakkında ürpertici bir şey vardı. Sam, Clint'e bir soru sordu ve Bucky, dikkatini dağıtmak için Steve'e yaklaşma fırsatını yakaladı. “Onun hikâyesi nedir?” Diye fısıldadı.

“Wanda mı? Tony onu karargâha kapattı. ”

Bucky kaşlarını çattı. Bu garip görünüyordu. "Neden? Ne yaptı ki?"

“Onun hatası değildi, insanlara yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Yardım etti de. Herkesi kurtaramayız ”Omuz silkti. Bu açıklama sorusunu yanıtlamaktan çok kafasını karıştırmıştı. Bunların hiçbiri ona bir şey ifade etmiyordu.

Yine de rahatsızca bunu unutmaya çalıştı ve sadece onu izlemeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra Bucky, haberlerde onun hakkında gördüğü bölük pörçük bir şeyi hatırlamaya başlamıştı (lanet olası hafıza). Tam olarak ne duymuştu? Hydra hakkında bir şey…

“Bucky?” Bucky ürküp bir anda gerildi. “Sadece benim, sorun değil tamam mı?” Dedi Steve. Tamam, sadece Steve.

Kadın biraz daha uzakta oturmuş Clint’le konuşuyordu. Bucky Steve'e döndü. “O Hydra.”

"Ne? Hayır değil. Yani artık değil. O sadece… Yanlış yönlendirilmiş, hepsi bu.”

Bucky ayağa kalkmadan önceki birkaç saniye boyunca arkadaşı olduğunu düşündüğü adama baktı. Metal kolu arkasındaki duvara çarpıp gürültü çıkarınca herkes konuşmasını kesip onlara döndü.

“Hydra ile birlikteydin.” dedi Bucky, soğuk bir ses tonuyla. "Ne yaptın? Kimi öldürdün?”

Kadın gözlerine ışık tutulmuş bir tavşan gibi bir ona bir diğerlerine bakıyordu. Ona doğru adım attığında aklına gelen tek şey öfke ve acı çektiğiydi. Hayır, daha fazla Hydra olmayacaktı.

“Ben bir şey yapmadım…”

“Haberleri gördüm.” dedi Bucky, hatıraları ona geri dönmeye başladığı anda. Haberdeki muhabir, kadının Sokovya’daki o robotun tarafında olduğu belirtmişti. Güçleri vardı. Hydra'dan aldığı güçler. “Sen Hydra'sın. Onlar için kimi öldürdün? ”

“Bucky.” Steve, koluna bir elini koyup onu biraz da olsa geriye çekmeye çalıştı.

Bucky onun elini üzerinden ittirdi. "Sen deli misin? Neden onu savunuyorsun? Hydra'nın ne olduğunu bilmiyor musun? Neler yaptıklarını?” Sesi sona doğru zayıflamaya başladığında Bucky kendini kontrol altına almak adına derin bir nefes aldı. “Deneyleri için gönüllü oldu. Gönüllü!”

“Yanlış yönlendirildi, Bucky, bilmiyordu-”

“Neden konuşmasına izin vermiyorsun Steve? Ne söyleyeceğini duyalım. Hala sorumu cevaplamadı. Sen. Kimi. Öldürdün?” İçinde yavaş yavaş büyüyen bir nefretle bakıyordu ona.

“Ben bir şey yapmadım… Ben bir şey yapmadım…”

"Yalancı! İnsanların kafasını karıştırdın! Haberdeydi. Sokovya'daki insanlar bunun hakkında konuşuyordu.” Steve'e çevirdi gözlerini. “İnsanların kafasını karıştırdı! Bana yaptıkları gibi! Onun yanında olmaya nasıl dayanabiliyorsun? Yoksa seninde mi kafanı karıştırdı? Bu yüzden mi onu savunuyorsun? İnsanları öldürdü ve sen onu savunuyor musun?” Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, yapamam… Yapamam… Onu benden uzak tut. Steve, yardım et lütfen.”

Steve’in gözleri Bucky ve Wanda arasında gidip gelirken ne yapacağı hakkında pek bir fikri yok gibi görünüyordu. Ürpertici kadının gözlerinde yaş vardı ama bu Bucky kandırmadı. O masum bir kız değildi. O Hydra idi. Kahretsin, Tony denen adam onu hapsetmek konusunda doğru fikri vermişti ve şimdi Steve yüzünden yine özgürdü. İnsanların kafasını istila etmekte ve onları kendi çıkarları adına çarpıtmakta özgürdü… Hayır, hayır, ona izin vermezdi. Acı dolu bir çığlıkla kendisini hemen arkalarındaki duvarda buldu. Ellerinin etrafında toplanan kırmızı sis, Bucky’nin vücudunu sarmaya başladığında Bucky dehşetle kadına bakıyordu.

“Wanda, dur!” diye bağırdı Steve, Bucky ile onun arasına girerek. Geri kalanları kadını sakinleştirmeye çalışıp dikkatini dağıtırken, Bucky oradan kaçtı. Steve'in kendisine seslendiğini duydu ama durmadı, olabildiğince hızlı koştu. Kaçmak zorundaydı. Hydra'dan, sandalyeden, her şeyden uzağa. Sadece yalnız kalmak istiyordu.

Garip pembe tenli bir adam aniden önünde beliriverdi. “Çavuş Barnes.” Dedi. “Benim adım Vision. Lütfen teslim olun. ”

“Hydra kadınıyla mısın?” diye sordu Bucky, kendini dövüşmeye hazırlarken

Vision kaşlarını çattı. “Bayan Maximoff'u kastediyorsanız, hayır. Aslında, o ve Ajan Barton bana saldırdı ve karargâhı izinsiz terk etti. Hem onu, hem de Bay Rogers ve Bay Wilson’u yakalamak için buradayız. ”

“Oradalar.” Geldiği yolu işaret etti. “Teslim olursam, onu benden uzak tutacağına söz verir misin?”

Adam başını hafifçe eğdi. “Eğer istediğiniz buysa, elbette.”

“O zaman teslim oluyorum. Haydi, yakalanmadan önce buradan çabucak çıkalım.”

Bucky, daha önce onu kovalayan siyahî adam da dâhil olmak üzere diğer insanların beklediği bir jete doğru yönlendirdi. “Bombayı ben koymadım, yemin ederim ki onunla hiçbir ilgim yok.” Bucky, başka bir kavgadan kaçınmaya çalışarak söyledi. Savaşmaktan yorulmuştu…

“Bu doğruysa, yakında buluruz.” dedi kırmızı ve altın zırhın içindeki adam. Bucky, bunun Steve'in daha önce bahsettiği Tony olduğunu düşündü.

Bucky, Vision ile birlikte jette beklerken, diğerleri Steve ve ekibini tutuklamak için yanlarından ayrıldı. Bucky, karargâhta ne olduğunu sordu ve Vision’ın Hydra kadını tarafından uğradığı saldırıyı duyunca dehşete düştü. Bucky onun hakkında haklıydı. Tehlikeliydi ve Bucky onunla hiçbir şey ilgisi olsun istemiyordu. Ayrıca, Kış Askerleri ve o doktorun tehdidi aklına geldiği anda birisinin bu konuda bir şeyler yapabilmesi için bunu Vision’a söyledi. Kesinlikle bir daha asla o adamın beş metre yakınına bile gitmek istemiyordu. Vision onunla başa çıkılacağına dair güvence verdi.

Vision'un diğerlerinin tutuklandığı mesajını alması çok uzun sürmedi. Söz verildiği gibi, Bucky diğerlerinden farklı bir jetle gözaltı merkezine geri götürüldü ve görevliler onu kelepçelerken itiraz etmedi. Vision, onu ve diğerlerini ondan korumak için onun yanında kaldı. Bucky minnettardı.

Bombalamadan masum olduğunun anlaşılması çokta uzun sürmedi ancak Bükreş'te olanlara hala cevap vermesi gerekiyordu. Yardım alacağı güvenli bir çevre için söz verildiğinde Bucky neredeyse sevindi. Hydra'dan uzak durduğu sürece, onun için sorun yoktu. Kaçmaktan yorulmuştu. Bükreş'te teslim olmalıydı.

Steve birkaç kez onunla iletişim kurmaya çalıştı ama Bucky onunla konuşmayı reddetti. Şimdi kim olduğunu bulması gerekiyordu ve Steve'in eskiden kim olduğunu ve bir daha asla olamayacağı birini hatırlatması oldukça gereksiz ve acı verici olurdu. Artık kendi kişiliğini bulma ve kendi kararlarını verme zamanı gelmişti. Ayrıca, eğer Steve Hydra’yı savunmaya bu kadar hazırsa ona güvenebileceğinden çokta emin değildi.


	6. Chapter 6

**21.**

_(VeraNera isteği)_

Kapı zili çaldığında yemek yiyorlardı. Scott, şaşırmış gibi görünen Hank ve Hope'a baktı. Açıkça kimseyi beklemiyorlardı (Hank nihayetinde bir keşiş sayılırdı, üstelik teslimatlar ya da hizmetler için oldukça geç bir saatti.).

Hank kapıyı açmak adına ayağa kalktığında Hope ve Scott’ta onu merakla takip etti.

“Hank Pym?” diye sordu kurye gibi görünen bir adam.

"Evet, o benim."

“Lütfen imzalayın.” Kurye ona oldukça kalın gözüken bir zarfa beraber imzalaması gereken başka bir belge daha verdi. Hank belgeyi imzalarken Hope onun elindeki zarfı alıp merakla açmaya başladı.

“Sorun nedir?” Diye sordu Scott, Hank kapıyı kapatıp dikkatini tekrardan kızının elindeki pakete geri verdi.

Hope omuz silkti ve zarfı açıp yemek odasına geri döndü. “Kahretsin.” Dedi kızgınca.

“Ne?” dediler Hank ve Scott birlikte.

Cevap olarak, Hope onlara sayfaları gösterdi. Yasal belgelere benziyordu.

“Stark Endüstrileri tarafından hırsızlık ve endüstriyel casusluktan dolayı dava ediliyoruz.” Dedi Hank ve Scott’a sert bakışlar göndererek.

Scott ellerini kaldırdı. “Hey, bu benim fikrim değildi.” Savunmasında söyleyebileceği en iyisiydi. Lanet olsun. Bu kulağa pekte iyi gelmiyordu. Cross ile olan her şeyden sonra, Scott her şeyin yoluna gireceğinden emindi.

Ertesi gün mahkemeye çıkmak zorunda kaldılar. Scott, daha önce de bu pozisyonda olduğu o günü hatırlayıp içinden lanetler okumaya başladı. Lanet olsun. Hank’in çılgın önerisini duyar duymaz koşa koşa oradan kaçması gerekiyordu. Şimdi ise mahvolmuştu.

Avukatların neyle alakalı konuştukları hakkında pek bir fikri yoktu ama Hope ve Hank’in yüzüne bakıldığında, hiçte iyi şeyler değildi.

Nihayetinde Pym Teknolojileri, Stark Endüstrilerine hasar veya benzeri bir şey için oldukça yüksek bir miktarda para ödemek zorunda kaldı ve Scott, hırsızlığı yapan kişi olduğu içinde cezaevine geri döndü. Hücresinde otururken ne zaman Cassie ve Maggie’nin o hayal kırıklığıyla dolu yüz iadeleri gözünün önüne gelse kendine lanet okuyordu.

**22.**

_(VeraNera isteği)_

Scott uzanıp başka bir kablo daha çekerken kulaktan kulağa sırıtıyordu. Demir Adam zırhının içindeydi! Çocukluk kahramanı Kaptan Amerika'nın yanında iyi bir şey uğruna savaşıyordu!

“Bunu tamire götürmen gerekecek.”

"Konuşan kim?"

“Senin vicdanın. Bugünlerde pek fazla konuşmayız.” dedi neşeli bir şekilde Scott. Bir sonraki kabloya uzandığı anda tüm vücudun elektrik sardı ve her tarafı kaskatı kesildi. Çenesi kilitlendiği için çığlık bile atamadı.

Kendine geldiğinde hala Ant-Man modundaydı. Vücudu karıncalanmaya ve gözleri acıdan dolayı bir şey görememesine rağmen normal boyutuna dönebilmek için düğmeye basmayı başardı, lakin bundan hemen sonra kafasına uçan bir araba düşünce yine bayıldı.

İkinci defa kendine geldiğinde, hastane de bir yatakta bir eli korkuluktan kelepçelenmiş bir şekilde yatıyordu ve Hope kızgın bir surat ifadesiyle ona bakıyordu. Saatler gibi görünen birkaç dakika boyunca ona ne kadar aptal olduğu ve hiç bilmediği bir şeye karıştığı için bağırdı.

“Neredeyse kendini öldürmekle kalmayıp bir de yaptığın bu numarayla Tony Stark’ı da öldürüyordun. Adamın zırhında neyse ki birden fazla durum için tedbirler var, yoksa diğer tüm suçlamalara ek olarak bir de cinayet davasıyla uğraşıyor olacaktık! ”

Ant-Man kostümünde bile Scott bu kadar küçük hissetmemişti kendini.

Bir kez iyileştiğinde, duruşmayı beklemek için Kaptan Amerika ekibinin üyeleri, Wilson, Barton ve Wanda ile beraber hapse geri gönderildi. (Kefalet isteği reddedildi,  kabul edilse bile ödeyecek parası yoktu ve Hope onunla işinin bittiğin oldukça renkli bir dille belirtmişti) Kaptan ve metal kolu olan arkadaşı, Scott’ın yaralanmasından sonra ortaya çıkan karışıklıkta kaçmayı başarmışlardı ve hala ortalarda gözükmüyorlardı.

Maggie, Cassie'yi son kez ziyaretine getirdiğinde ona başka bir şans vermeyeceğini ve işlerinin artık bittiğini söyledi. Scott bu aptallığı için küfürler yağdırıyordu. Tekrardan.

**23.**

_(FoxDragon isteği)_

“Dikkatlerini dağıtmaya ihtiyacımız var.” dedi Wilson. "Büyük bir şeyle."

“Bende kısmen büyük bir şey var ama fazla uzun dayanamıyorum.” Dövüş çokta onların istediği gibi gitmiyordu ve Scott yardım etmek istiyordu. Dünyaya, Kaptan Amerika’ya ciddi bir Hydra tehdidinden kurtulmasına yardım ettiğini söylemek istiyordu. Süper kahraman olmanın esas meselesi buydu, değil mi? “İşaretimle beraber koşmaya başlayın, eğer kendimi ikiye ayırırsam benim için geri gelmeyin.” Bunun olmaması gerekiyordu (Scott olmamasını umuyordu), ama yine de iyi bir dramatik jestti, değil mi? Şimdi büyük ligdeydi ve onların yaptıkları buydu, değil mi? Diğer insanların yaşayabilmesi için kendilerini feda etmek mi? Scott tamamen süper kahraman sahasına giriyordu.

“Kendini ikiye mi bölecek mi?” Diye sordu biri. Scott bunun Kaptan’ın arkadaşı olduğunu düşündü ama pekte emin olamadı. Ne de olsa adamla zar zor konuşmuştu.

“Bundan emin misin, Scott?” Diye sordu Kaptan ve Scott’ın göğsü gururla şişti. Kaptan bir şey için ona güveniyordu.

“Daha önce yaptım bunu.” Diye övünmek istedi ancak yalan da söylemek istemiyordu. “Bir defa. Laboratuarda. Sonra da bayıldım.” Şimdi öyle bir şey olacağını pek sanmıyordu. Onlar iyi adamlardı, iyi bir şey için savaşıyorlardı. Bu evrenin onların tarafında olduğu anlamına mı geliyordu değil mi? Çünkü iyi adamlar her zaman kazanır. Kaptan cevap vermedi ve Scott’da bunun yap anlamına geldiğini düşündü. "Patron benim. Patron benim. Patron benim."

Scott, Clint’in de yardımıyla, Savaş Makinesi'ne tutundu ve kumandayı kostümü dev moduna çevirmek için ayarladı. Dinleyebilecek kim varsa o kişiye (Süper kahramanlarının koruyucu azizine) sessiz bir dua mırıldandıktan sonra düğmeye bastı. Laboratuarda da olduğu gibi aniden büyümeye başladığında hafif bir baş dönmesi hissetti. Savaş Makinesi’nin bacağını tuttu ve adamı öylece havada tuttu, etrafındaki insanların şaşkın bağrışlarını duyabiliyordu. Scott, dünyanın tepesinde (neredeyse kelimenin tam anlamıyla, yaşasın!) hissederken kendi kendine kıkırdayıp gülümsedi.

Savaş Makinesi'ni fırlatıp attı ve yapacak başka bir şey aramak için etrafında döndü. ‘Dostum, bu laboratuardan çok daha havalı!’ diye düşündü diğer takımdakiler etrafta park halinde duran bir otobüsü fırlatırken. Başını orada duran bir uçağa çevirdiğinde kendine hakim olamayıp kanadını koparıp tekrar diğer takıma fırlattı. Oyuncak mağazasındaki bir çocuk gibiydi. ‘Çok harika!’

Scott aniden midesinin bulandığını ve başının da dönmeye başladığını hissetti. Karnı aniden kasılıyorken kusacağını sandı. Kolları ona uymayı bırakıp bir anda ölü ağırlıklar gibi iki tarafında da sallanmaya baladı ve yavaş yavaş tüm kontrolünü kaybetti. Birkaç dakika boyunca yerinde sallandı, yerçekimi devreye girince de kesilen bir ağaç gibi yere düştü. Hareket edemiyor, konuşamıyor ve düşünemiyordu. Korku ve dehşet tüm vücuduna yayılırken başı inanılma bir ağrıyla zonklamaya başladı.

Etrafında olup bitenin pekte farkında değildi artık ve normal boyuta geçmeyi aklına getirinceye kadar oldukça uzun bir zaman geçti. Güç bela parmağını hareket ettirip düğmeye basmayı başardı.

Tekrar küçülmek odun parçalayıcısından geçmek gibiydi. Scott acı dolu bir çığlık attı. Kaskın içinde yüzünden aşağıya doğru gözyaşlarının aktığını zar zor hissedebiliyordu. Acı dayanılmaz ve tüketiciydi. ‘Aman tanrım, öleceğim ...’

Bilincini yeniden kazandığında, Demir Adam ve Falcon başında duruyor diğerlerine panik içinde bağırıyorlardı. Birisi kaskını çıkarmıştı.

“Scott! Scott! Aman Tanrım, beni duyuyor musun?!”

Scott, Wilson'a bakıp onaylarcasına başını sallamaya çalıştığında tüm vücuduna olağanüstü bir acı yayıldı ve midesi şiddetli bir şekilde kasılmaya başladı. Artık başını çevirecek gücü bile olmadığından kendi üzerine kustu.

“Kahretsin!” dedi Stark, zırhından çıkıp onun yanına çökmüş, kendi kusmuğunda boğulmaması için başını yana çevirmişti. “Biri ambulansı arasın!”

“Ambulans yolda.” Dedi biri. Scott sesi tanıyamadı. Görüşü bulanıktı ve odaklanmak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu.

“Bay Stark! Bay Stark, kaçıyorlar! ”

Scott, Stark’ın yüzünü göremiyordu, artık hiçbir şey göremiyordu (gözlerinin önünde ki insanları bile). ‘Aman Tanrım, lütfen beni burada bırakmayın ...’

“Boş ver onları şimdi çocuk.”

Scott, vücudu titremeye başladığında minnettar olacak zamanı bulamadan bilincini kaybetti.

Gözlerini açtığında gördüğü ilk şey, bir hastane odasının beyaz tavanıydı. Birkaç kez göz kırptıktan sonra kafasını çevirmeye çalıştı. Bu bir hataydı.

Vücudu acıyla sarsılırken, yanında endişeli bir ses duydu. Sesin sahibinin Hope olduğunu anlaması biraz zaman aldı.

“Scott?”

İnsanlar içeri girip etrafındaki şeyleri düzeltti ancak Scott bunların hiçbirini gerçekten algılayamıyordu.

Scott birkaç gün boyunca uykuyla uyanıklık arasında gidip geldi. Bazen Hope oradaydı, bazen de kimse yoktu. Sadece hemşireler ve beyaz duvarlar.

Sonunda, bir hafta sonra (ya da ona söylediklerine göre; Scott tüm zaman kavramını kaybetmişti) artık etrafındaki şeyleri daha iyi algılamaya başlamıştı. Hemşireler ve doktorlar odaya gelip onunla konuşmaya çalışıyorlardı ancak Scott konuşamıyordu. Konuşmaya çalıştığında ise ağzından çıkan hiçbir şey anlamlı gelmiyordu. Doktorlar bu sorunun geçici olabileceğini söylediler ama bu Scott’ı korkutmaya yetmişti bile. Ona yazmak için bir kâğıt ve kalem vermeyi denediler ama Scott, sanki ona roket bilimi sormuşlar gibi onların suratına baktı. Sonunda verilenleri eline aldığında yazabildiği tek şey anlaşılmaz dalgalardı. Yazamıyordu da.

Günler sonra - ve birkaç sonuçsuz testten sonra - Scott sadece sinir bozucu ve korkutucu gözüken vücut dilini kullanarak iletişim kurabiliyordu ancak. Ya hiç iyileşemezse? Ya beynini o aptal numara ile kızartmayı başardıysa? ‘Aman Tanrım, yardım et bana.’

Kapı açıldığında hevesle başını gelen kişiye çevirdi. Gelen kişinin şey, Hope olmasını umuyordu ama gelen Stark’tı.

“Hey.” Dedi adam. Yorgun görünüyordu. “Konuşamadığını biliyorum, bu yüzden tüm konuşmaları ben yapacağım. Bu konuda gerçekten iyiyimdir.” Scott'a dostça bir gülümseme bahşetti ve bir sebepten dolayı bu Scott’a kendini daha iyi hissettirdi. “Neyse, galiba Hope'un nereye gittiğini merak ediyorsun. Bürokratik bir tür ıvır zıvıra yakalandı ama en kısa zamanda geri gelecek. Daha önce söylendiğinden eminim, şu anda Londra’dasın ve muhtemelen bir süre daha burada olacaksın, çünkü doktorlar seni şimdi hareket ettirmenin pekte iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüyor.” Yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. “Yaptığın inanılmaz derecede aptalcaydı ama sanırım bunların hepsi...” Elleriyle hastane odasını gösterdi. “Bunu yeterince netleştirdi. Ne olduğunu bilmek ister misin? Sana kimse neler olduğundan bahsetti mi hiç?

Scott yüzünü buruşturup başını salladı, anlaşıldığını umuyordu.

Anlaşıldığı Stark’ın konuşmaya başlamasından belliydi. “Eh, bir nedenden ötürü öylece düştükten, orada bir süre ölü olduğunu düşünmüştüm, ve sen sanki biri kafanı koparıyormuşçasına bir çığlık attıktan sonra kavga sona erdi. Neredeyse. Rogers ve arkadaşı Barnes, dikkat dağınıklığını kullanıp uçağı çaldılar. T'Challa onları durdurmaya çalıştı ama onunda kıçını tekmeleyip eline verdiler. Geri kalanımız sana yardım etmeye çalışırken, Clint ve Wanda da oradan öylece kaçtı. Söylemekten nefret ediyorum ama Wilson hariç, hiçbiri seni pekte umursuyor gibi gözükmüyordu.”

Scott gözlerini yumdu sıkıca ve gözyaşlarını geri kırptı. Tanrı aşkına, ne düşünüyordu? Hayatını riske atmıştı… Ne için peki? (Diğerlerine onun için geri dönmemelerini söylediğinde, şaka yapıyordu - tabii ki onun için geri döneceklerini sanıyordu. Kahramanların yaptığı şey buydu, değil mi? Sanırım bunlar o türden değildi…). Stark, kavga ettiği adam, ona kendi sözde ekibinden daha çok özen göstermişti.

“Her neyse, seni bir hastaneye götürdük ve işte şimdi buradasın.” Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra devam etti. “Sözde ekibinin geri kalanı hapisteler ve yargılanmayı bekliyorlar. Sende hastaneden çıkınca erken tahliye sözleşmesini bozduğun ve… Başka şeylerden dolayı başka bir hapis cezasına daha çarptırılacaksın. Pym, seni hırsızlıktan dolayı dava etmek istedi ancak Hope onu bundan vazgeçirdi. Rogers seni bu işe sokmak için ne dedi bilmiyorum ama buna karışmamalıydın.”

Evet, Scott bunun tüm her şeyi özetlediğini düşündü. ‘Bunun dışında kalmalıydım.’ Bundan ne kadar zevk aldığını düşünmek bile… Parmağını prize sokmadan önce gülümseyen bir çocuk gibiydi. (Ama o bir çocuk değildi. Sadece saf bir geri zekâlıydı.)

Scott asla tam olarak iyileşmedi. Tekrar konuşmaya başlamıştı (bazen istediği kelimeler yerine saçma sapan şeyler çıkıyordu ağzından), bunun dışında acı verici migrenlerin dışında ara sıra başı dönüyor ve nöbet geçirdiği de oluyordu. Stark ciddi ciddi hafifletilmiş bir ceza almasına yardım etmiş (Neden yardım ettiğini ancak Tanrı bilir), ve sonunda (Maggie ve Cassie’yi kaybetmişti) eve dönebilmişti. Hope da artık ondan uzak duruyordu (gerçi o en azından aptal kıçını terk etmek için biraz daha iyi olana kadar beklemişti), onu suçlamıyordu, etrafındaki hiç kimseyi suçlamıyordu. Sürekli titreyen ellerine ve genel olarak zayıf vücuduna rağmen, Scott hayatta olduğu için minnettardı. Ölmemişti, ölmesi oldukça yüksek bir olasılıktı ve hayattaydı. Kaptan Amerika ve ekibinin geri kalanı 7 yıl sonra hala hapisteydi.

**24.**

_(Crosshairs ve VeraNera isteği)_

Wanda, Lagos'tan döndüğünden beri karargâhta canı sıkkın bir şekilde öylece vakit geçiriyordu. Televizyonu her açtığında, insanların kendisiyle ilgili korkunç şeyler söylediğini duyuyor ve izliyordu. Bu hiçte adil değildi, sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Steve ona elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptığını ve bunun bazen yeterince iyi olması gerektiğini söylemişti, ama başkaları bunu anlamıyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Hey Wanda.” dedi Steve, odasına girerek. "N'aber?"

Wanda omuzlarını silkti. Televizyonu kapatmıştı ama yine de insanların kınamasını duyabiliyordu.

“Hadi, neden yürüyüşe çıkmıyoruz? Biraz temiz hava al. Sana iyi gelir.” Gülümseyip ona elini uzattı. Genç kız teklifi reddedemeyip hemen üstüne bir ceket aldı. Steve’e minnettardı, o iyi bir arkadaştı, tıpkı Pietro'nun onun ardını kollayıp koruduğu gibi kolluyordu onu.

Otuz dakika sonra, caddede geziniyorlardı ve Wanda şimdiden kendini daha iyi hissediyordu. Bir kafeye oturup kahve içtiler ve Wanda’nın sevdiği o küçük keklerden sipariş verdiler.

Yanlarındaki masaya bir el çarpıncaya kadar her şey iyi gidiyordu. Oradaki masada yüzünde ölüm saçan bir ifadeyle onlara bakan uzun boylu siyahi bir adam duruyordu.

“Nasıl cüret edersin?” Diye öfkeyle tısladı.

Steve ayağa kalktı ve Wanda adama bakmaya devam etti. Ne olduğunu anlamamıştı.

“Efendim, ne olduğu hakkı-” Steve başladı.

“Orada oturup, yaptıklarından sonra kahve içmeye nasıl cüret edersin?”

“Efendim, ne olduğunu bilmiyorum -”

Adam masaya çarptığı fotoğrafı aldı ve yüzlerine doğru tuttu. “Bu benim kardeşim Akoni. Lagos'taydı. Onu öldürdün."

Wanda, fotoğrafa baktı ve önlerindeki adama oldukça benzeyen genç siyahî bir adamı gördü.

“Biz Nijeryalıyız, daha iyi bir yaşam için Amerika'ya geldik. Akoni ailemizi ziyaret etmek için oraya gitti ve sen onu öldürdün! Erkek kardeşimi! En iyi arkadaşımı! Onu öldürdün ve şimdi burada kahve içip hiçbir şey olmamış gibi pasta yemeye mi geldi? Ne tür canavarlarsınız siz? Umurunuzda değil mi? Ya bu senin kardeşin olsaydı? ”

Wanda, Pietro'nun öldüğü anı, ikizinin, tek ailesinin ve en iyi dostunun, yerde hareketsiz uzanırken gördüğündeki duyduğu o çaresizliği hatırladığında olduğu yerde donup kaldı.

“Katilsiniz siz ve dünyanın en dip köşesinde kilitlenmelisiniz, onun yerine burada böylece oturup hiçbir şey olmamış gibi pasta yemeyi hak etmiyorsunuz. Sen bir pisliksin! Lanet olası bir pislik!” Adam bağırıyordu ve herkes onlara bakıyordu artık.

Wanda ne yapacağını, ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Adamın suratındaki keder ve acıyı tanıyordu. Her gün aynada kendi yüzünde görüyordu.

“Bakın efendim,” dedi Steve. “Kaybınız için üzgünüm, gerçekten öyleyim, ama… Herkesi kurtaramayız.” Daha önce ona söylediğinde bu çok rahatlatıcı gelmişti ama şimdi… Pietro başkalarını kurtarmak için ölmüştü ama bu onun kaybı ve acısı için bir şey fark ettirmiyordu. "Ara sıra-"

“Seni orospu çocuğu! O aptal konuşmanla cehenneme kadar yolun var! Başkası olduğunda istenmeyen hasar demek kolay değil mi? Ya bir bomba evinize düşüp ailenizi öldürseydi? Hala aynı şeyi söyler miydin? ”

Wanda, molozda mahsur kaldıkları o korkunç günleri, ölü anne babasına bakarak nasıl ölmeyi beklediğini düşündü. Bombalamalarda başkaları da ölmüştü. Muhtemelen görevliler onları istenmeyen hasar olarak sınıflandırmıştı.

_İstenmeyen hasar_.

Steve hiçbir şey demedi.

“Bu bir savaş değildi.” diye devam etti adam. “Orada olmak için hiçbir lanet olası sebebiniz yoktu. Aptal dövüşünüzü onca insanın içine sokmak için hiçbir lanet olası sebebiniz yoktu. Oradaki insanlara hiç acımıyor musun? Yoksa onların önemli olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun? Sadece Afrika'daki küçük bir ülkedeki bazı zenciler, kim umursar ki? Amerikalıların düşündüğü bu değil mi? Seni lanet bok parçası!”

O da aynı şeyi düşünmemiş miydi bir zamanlar? Sokovia yanıyordu ama dünya bunu umursamıyordu bile. Kimsenin umursamadığı o Doğu Avrupa ülkelerinden biriydi işte. Çoğu insan öyle bir yer olduğunu muhtemelen daha önce hiç duymamıştı bile (en azından Ultron onu tahrip etmeden önce).

Tanrı aşkına, ne yapmıştı? Ne hale gelmişti böyle?

“Bundan kurtulamayacaksın! Kurtulamayacaksın! Katil! Katil pislik! ”

Adam yere tükürdü ve onlara öyle bir nefretle baktı ki Wanda bir adım geri attı. Gücü sayesinde onu kolayca yere serebilirdi ama yapmadı bunu. Çünkü anlıyordu. Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyordu ve bunun nedeni oydu. Yardım etmeye çalışıp çalışmadığı önemli değildi, insanlar ölmüştü ve aileleri, her günün her saniyesinde üzerlerine çöken bu amansız üzüntüden başka hiçbir şeye sahip değillerdi. ‘Aman Tanrım ben ne yaptım?’

Kargaşa dikkat çekmeye başladığında çok geçmeden ne olduğunu anlamak adına bir polis memuru gelmişti. Adam hala bağırıp çağırıyor, onlara küfürler yağdırıyordu ve Wanda’nın yapabildiği tek şey orada öylece durmak ve başını utançla yere eğmekti.

Bir süre sonra adam oradan götürüldü ve Steve onu kolundan çekiştirip kafeden uzaklaştırmaya başladı. “Hadi gidelim Wanda.”

Karargâha varıncaya kadar yürüdüklerini fark etmemişti bile, aklında sadece bir canavar olduğu vardı. Stark’ın olduğuna inandığı bir canavar. Bir zamanlar yok etmeye yemin ettiği aynı canavar…

“Çok üzgünüm, Wanda. Onu dinleme, sadece üzgündü. ”

Daha önce Wanda, Steve'in iyi ve kibar olduğunu düşünmüştü, ama şimdi ona bakınca sadece ailesinin ölümünü ‘trajik bir kaza’ olarak gören, Stark gibi bir canavarı görüyordu. O da bir canavardı, tıpkı kendisi gibi. İnsanları öldürdükten sonra sanki diğerlerinin acısı hiç önemli değilmiş gibi davranan bir canavar.

"Bunu nasıl söylersin? Görmüyor musun bu bizim hatamız!” _Aman Tanrım, ben ne yaptım?_ "Bu senin hatan! Sen de bir canavarsın! ”

Gücünün arttığını, o tanıdık kırmızı sisin ellerini ve tüm vücudunu sardığını hissedebiliyordu. Tamamen kontrolünü kaybetmeden önce düşündüğü son şey, o gün Pietro ile ölmüş olmasıydı.

**25.**

_(VeraNera isteği)_

Steve ve Bucky jete girerken Natasha siyah kedi kostümlü adamı meşgul ediyordu. Steve, Nat'ın sonunda haklı olduğunu anladığına sevinmişti, arkadaşlarıyla kavga etmeyi de, savaşmayı da istemiyordu.

“Haydi.” dedi Bucky’ye, o içeri girerken.

Sonra da jet'in kontrollerine bakıp, lanet olası şeyi nasıl uçurulacağını hatırlamaya çalıştı. Direksiyon simidini tuttu (veya bir jette buna ne denirse) ve bazı düğmelere bastı. Hiçbir şey olmadı. Rastgele bir şeylere vurmaya başladı, bir tür tepki almayı umuyordu ve hala hiçbir şey olmuyordu. Kahretsin, neden bu aptal şey çalışmıyordu? Zaman harcıyorlardı burada.

Onun yanında, Bucky de onları yerden kaldırmaya çalışıyordu.

"Yetkisiz Erişim. Sistem kapatılıyor.” dedi bir kadın sesi. Steve, Tony’nin yeni bilgisayar sesi olduğunu düşündü. Erişim yetkisi olduğunu söyleyemeden Savaş Makinesi jetin hemen önüne indi.

“Tutuklusun, Rogers. Ellerini yukarıya kaldırıp dışarıya çık.” dedi Rhodes.

“Çocuklar? Sam? Clint? Wanda? Biriniz cevap verin?” dedi Steve telsizden. Daha sonra Vision'un tökezleyen Wanda'ya yardım ederken, siyah kedi kostümlü adamın Savaş Makinesi'in yanına bilinçsiz bir Natasha’yı bıraktığını gördü. Sam, kanatları ve jet takımı tamamen tahrip olmuş bir şekilde elleri havada içeri girdi, ardından ise topallayan bir Scott geliyordu. Clint ise Tony’nin omzunda aşağıya inebilmek için bir mücadele verirken, Tony parlayan zırh eldivenini Sam ve Scott’a doğrultmuştu.

Steve çılgınca bir plan bulmaya çalışarak Bucky'e baktı.

“Teslim olsak iyi olur Steve. Bunu kazanamayacağız.” Bir cevap beklemeden elleri havada dışarı çıktı. Steve'in takip etmekten başka seçeneği yoktu.

“Bakın beyler…” dedi Sam. “Serbest bırakılmak üzere olan kötü adamlar var, kötü Hydra adamları.”.

Rhodes mükemmel bir şekilde etkilenmemiş görünüyordu. "Gerçekten mi? Peki neden hiçbiriniz daha önce bu konuda bir şey söylemediniz? ”

“Anlaşmalar-” diye Steve başladı, ancak Tony tarafından durduruldu.

“Anlaşmaların bununla hiçbir ilgisi yok, Steve. Sadece aptallık ediyorsun. Eğer bu tehdit hakkında söyledikleriniz doğruysa, bu soruşturulacak ve ele alınacak. ”

Bekletme tesisine geri döndüklerinde, Natasha dâhil herkes bireysel hücrelere götürülmüştü. Steve, daha sonra Tony, Rhodes ve Vision'ın, Anlaşma Komitesi tarafından Kış Askerleri ile sorunsuz bir şekilde ilgilenmek üzere gönderildiklerini öğrendi.

Geri döndüklerinde, sahte doktoru gözaltına almışlardı (görünüşe göre diğer askerleri Steve'in düşündüğü gibi serbest bırakmak yerine öldürmüştü) ve Bucky’nin (Kış Askeri'nin) Howard ve Maria Stark'ı öldürdüğü bir kaset bulmuşlardı. Steve, Tony ve Rhodes ona sorduğunda bunun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğini söylemeye çalıştı, ancak ikisi de ona inanmadı.

Steve, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Scott ve Natasha hapse girdi. Bucky bir psikiyatrik tesise gönderildi. Tony onunla bir daha hiç konuşmadı.


End file.
